


The Art of Riding - Princess Aurora learns the Reins

by Munkus69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Breeding, F/M, Furry, Incest, Light BDSM, Mating, Pet Play, Princess - Freeform, Reins, Uncle/Niece Incest, Zoophilia, beastiality, explicit - Freeform, horse, horsecock, master - Freeform, munkus69, slave - Freeform, unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munkus69/pseuds/Munkus69
Summary: Young and naive Crown Princess Aurora seeks forbidden knowledge: The Art of Riding, which has been outlawed by the Unicorns for centuries because carrying men would degrade them to mere beasts of burden and put them on the same level as normal horses.Draconic Kobold Slave Xemreis offers to teach her about the forbidden knowledge in secret, if she accepts him as her Master. Over the following weeks, he gradually teaches the Unicorn and secretly shapes her to his will. Slowly he transforms her from an innocent Unicorn princess to his lowly mount and plaything and even tries to trick her into being bred by a lowly horse stallion.Gradually she accepts him as her Master, even her Owner and learns to love her new place in the world.





	The Art of Riding - Princess Aurora learns the Reins

Curiosity  
“The Forbidden Art of Riding.” What a curious title that had been. Princess Aurora wandered through the corridors of the vast parental castle, wondering what that “Art of Riding” could have been. Surely, unicorns like her were never ridden so what could the author have meant? 

Cursing her Nana for catching her before she could open the book, she stalked on, furiously stomping her golden clad hooves on the ground to vent her frustration. She hated it when her boundless curiosity was slapped so viciously into a limit and this had been a particularly vexing subject. 

“Stupid Nana”, she mumbled, not really paying attention to where she was going until she came to another unexpected halt. The young unicorn stared blankly at the stable area in front of her, not quite sure what she was seeing. Everything around her looked old, almost derelict. And yet… there was a forgotten glory about the place. As if it had been important, several decades ago. 

“Princess Aurora. A pleasure.” 

The voice was so close and unexpected, that Aurora reared in fright and then stared angrily at the figure that she spotted, half hidden in the shadows. “Kobold, you scared me!” She was about to demand an apology, but forgot about it when she glanced round. The lost grandeur of the place seemed a little scary and she shivered. “What is this place?”

“The stable for foreign dignitaries, Your Highness”, the Kobold hissed, his luminous green eyes narrowing, measuring the shapely unicorn Princess in front of him. She was young and beautiful, with a fine rump that was basically begging to be claimed by someone. It was a little out of shape, but that would only heighten the pleasure when he started kneading her there, digging his claw tipped fingers deep into that soft flesh. His eyes wandered over her snow white fur and the golden gleaming mane that was falling in soft, perfectly braided plaits down her slender neck. Oh what he would give to have her, spoil her and make her his own. But he braced himself, nodding his draconic head in a mock bow. “Those dignitaries would come here after a hard ride and stable their horses until...”

“Ride? You know about riding?” The excitement in her voice betrayed her eagerness to know and Aurora quickly regained her posture. “I mean: Tell me about that Riding you mentioned earlier, Slave.”

“No.” 

“What?” Suddenly confronted with a Slave refusing to obey a command like this, she did not quite know how to react. All of the other slaves followed orders on the merest whim. She never had to think about what happened when one of them didn’t. Now that was the case, she felt a little lost. “But… But I order you!” She muttered a little dumb founded. “You are not supposed to refuse.”

The anthropomorphic dragon tilted his head and folded his green scaled arms. His eyes widened a little when he noticed the small but shapely tits between her legs. They were not enormous but sure looked firm. Perfect to be spoiled. He recognized this as an opportunity that could prove one of those golden once-in-a-lifetime chances. If he handled it with the delicacy it needed. “Well I suppose I could teach you a thing or two about that. If you bow to me.”

Her jaw dropped and her eyes went wide as she stared at the green dragon in front of her. “You... what? I am Princess Aurora of…”

“Yes, yes, save it. I know exactly who you are, Princess.” Another mock bow followed, this time he even tilted his upper body a little to complete the gesture. “But the knowledge is forbidden. I am the only person in the entire kingdom that knows about it. That is why I am here in this stable, locked away. You would not want me to tell your parents what you demanded of me, now would you?”

Aurora gulped. He had her there. If anyone ever found out, she would be… well. Terrible things would happen, that was for sure. Even to her. Aurora weighed her head back and forth, biting her plush lip as her mind raced back and forth through the opportunities. She was burning to know. She had to know. 

“All right”, she whispered, her blue eyes burning with shame and fear in mind of all the things that could come forth from this. For a moment she stood there, shivering from the battling feelings and her uncertainty at what to do. Then curiosity won over her pride and she jerked her head in a fashion that was barely more than an energetic nod. But it send a few strands of her golden hair flying. “Satisfied?”

A rush of power blossomed through the Kobold’s veins and a smile started appearing at the corners of his mouth. “Do it properly”, he demanded. “Say: Please, Master Xemreis, teach me about the forbidden Art of Riding. And come on. That was barely more than a nod. Have your parents not taught you how to bow properly?”

Blood rushed into Aurora’s cheeks, causing the snow white fur to gather a faint pink tint as shame and humiliation blossomed in her chest. Everything inside her revolted. She wanted to fly toward the cheeky Kobold and gouge him with her horn if she had to. She wanted to stomp on him with her golden hooves in punishment for his outrageous request, flatten him to the ground and trample him for making her feel so horrible. But she didn’t dare. Her parents would find out, she just knew it. All he would have to do was utter a single word and she was done for. She had no other choice. She had to treat him like her king, no matter what it cost. Cheeks flaming and body trembling with annoyance and shame, she lowered her head to the ground and even lifted one of her front legs like she would when greeting her royal father. “Please”, she whispered, barely audible with her eyes locked on the clawed feet of the Kobold in front of her. “Master Xemreis. Teach me about the forbidden Art of Riding.” 

“Very good. Well done, Princess.” His voice sounded light and cheerful, but on the inside, Xemreis was glowing with pleasure. He, a lowly slave had just gotten the Princess he was supposed to serve to bow to him. Power rushed through his body like a drug and he whipped his spiked tail like a lash, causing a small popping sound that startled Aurora. “Ah fret not, Princess. You have obeyed and now I shall do as you asked.” 

Like a cat stalking a prey he started circling around her, measuring her youthful body with his eyes. His eyes followed the soft curvature of her pure white, unclaimed back to her golden tail that was barely covering the mare parts. The smirk grew as he stalked behind the young unicorn, sneaking a glance under her perfectly brushed, golden tail. Her virgin pussy was unclaimed of course. But the lips were lush and looked slightly swollen. Maybe she was a little bit aroused from the display of power he had just performed. Maybe she was just particularly well endowed. He would need to examine that a little further. But the way she looked now, she was practically begging him to breed, her like a common mare. To penetrate and spoil her innards with thick, white gobs of cum until she was overflowing. “But it is up to you if you want that or not. I shall do nothing without your consent.” Well at least for now he wouldn’t.

Aurora followed him out of the corner of her eyes. She was itching to turn her head and keep a close eye on what he was doing. But she was trying her best to pretend that she was not affected by the way he stalked around her, despite the strange feelings that had started to battle inside her. She had no name for them, nor was she sure what was going on. But her heartbeat quickened while she was listening and a strange, tingling sensation had started to send the faintest of feelings through her body. Like the distant echo of an echo, barely noticeable if one wasn’t ready to catch it in time. And Aurora was anything but ready. She just stood there, trying to keep a straight face in view of the strange, but weirdly exciting situation.

Sensing her vulnerability, the Kobold leaned in, scaly lips almost touching her white, fluffy ear as he whispered: “Do you want me to show you?”

The faint hair on her ears tickled from the hot breath of the Kobold and Aurora’s head flew round. She stared at him. Strangely enough, she was a little out of breath. Her ears folded back a little as she looked straight into the face of the Kobold, uneasiness battling with curiosity and the joy over getting her wish fulfilled so unexpectedly. Joy rushed like a wave of heat through her and she looked at him like an eager puppy, ready to learn. “How does it work? What is being done?”

Xemreis leaned back, tutting like someone’s disapproving maiden aunt. “Not like that. First I will need to make sure that you are all right. Those lessons are demanding, you know? We don’t want you to end up with injuries.”

Now the uncertainty was plainly audible in Aurora’s voice as she watched him with a hint of nervousness. She didn’t like it how he circled her. Some deeply buried instinct suggested that he may not have good intentions. But when he stretched out his hand and brushed over her withers, she instantly felt calmer. Reassurance washed over her in one loving wave and she couldn’t help but relax a little. “What does that mean?”

“It means I need to make sure that you are healthy. Have no injuries and such.” His hands pinched her withers a little, causing another wave of pleasure to seep down into her like warm water. “Riding is tough. And demanding. It is nothing for the faint of heart.” His green eyes turned sharply to her with the speed of a striking cobra and he asked with a little malice in his voice “That means you really have to want to learn it.”

“I do want to learn it. What is it about?” 

“Ah well if you are certain, your majesty, then I will continue my examination. You may trust me there, I have always taken care of the horses of foreign dignitaries. I know my way around Equines.” His hands slid down, following the soft curvature of her back and the faint golden line that connected her mane with the lush gold of her tail. Carefully watching his claws, he started applying gentle pressure on her hips, following the shape of her croup and massaging. 

Despite her indignity about his words, she felt herself relax against her will. His hands were very experienced, she had to give him that. Very experienced indeed. Before she knew what she was doing, she uttered a soft sound of pleasure as his hand rubbed toward her tail. Then he made a grab around it and started to lift it, causing her to swirl round as if he had bitten her. “Hands off that part, Slave! That is none of your business!” 

“Ah Princess. If looks could kill, I would fall apart, cut into thin slices.” The Kobold interlaced his fingers and looked sweetly at the unicorn Princess in front of him. “It seems I have underestimated your dedication toward the cause. No offense taken. I shall immediately return to my work and no longer bother you with that trifling knowledge you asked me for.”

Aurora was shocked when the Kobold made a grab for the shovel he had been using earlier and started tossing soft earth over the ground, not two steps away from her. It was not only the fact that he had left her so abruptly. It was also that he had done something that she did not quite understand. There was a soft tingling sensation under her tail. It had never happened before and she was uncomfortably aware of the sensation. Especially because she could not reach that spot and the fact that it continued to itch and tingle a little stronger when she tried to brush her thighs against each other and get rid of it. “All right”, she sighed, rubbing her hind legs back and forth as inconspicuously as possible. “I am sorry Xemreis. Please continue.” 

“Master Xemreis”, the Kobold replied without interrupting his work.

Aurora felt the fur in her neck bristle, but the itching sensation sparked as if by black magic. Her resistance ebbed away as fast as it had flared up. He was an expert, she reasoned. Experts and Scholars were called “Master”, so maybe, she could deign herself to call him that. As an exception. Just until she knew what this “riding” thing was. And then she would immediately return to calling him “Slave”. “All right. Master Xemreis. Please, tell me more.” 

Smirking like a snake, Xemreis put the shovel down and returned to the unicorn that was eyeing him with mistrust sparkling in her eyes. His hand reappeared on her back and started following the curve of her shoulder, much to the annoyance of Princess Aurora. His hand slowly followed her slender neck, gently digging into the fluffy white fur and down her front legs. 

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure that you are healthy. Riding is a strain on the whole body, but especially on the legs.” Gently he lifted first one of her front legs, then the other, and used a tool to scratch and brush over her hooves before he repeated the motion with her hind legs. Once more he came dangerously close to the area she had deemed “forbidden”. But for now he dared not come any closer. That was both to her pleasure and secret dismay. “You do have nicely shaped hooves”, he mumbled as he had placed the last one down and let the small tool vanish into a bucket.

Aurora felt herself blush a little. “Thank you. Now what is it about that...”

“Give it time”, he interrupted her as he walked round her, carefully inspecting the rest of her body, at least from the outside. 

Still shifting back and forth uncomfortably, Aurora was not quite sure why there was that wicked tickling sensation flared up during the examination. Why had she never felt it before and what had caused it to be there now. 

The Kobold disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a halter that he was holding between his hands. “This thing is part of The Art of Riding. It is how the people in the old days communicated with their steeds. Would you like me to show you?” The Kobold grinned as he saw the Unicorn Princess eye the linked pieces of leather with mistrust in her gaze. “Don’t worry. It’s not going to hurt.” Smiling wickedly, he created a large loop and slowly, carefully held it up in front of Aurora’s face. 

They stood there for a moment, until Aurora broke the silence. “Nothing is happening.”

“You need to put your head in the loop, Princess. Then I can show you.” 

There was something about this thing that made her not particularly like it. But curiosity won and she carefully moved her head into the large loop, watching the Slave as he pulled it a little tighter. It felt weird, having something surround her face so snugly. Especially when the Slave put another, smaller loop around her nose as well. She could feel it press against her cheeks, nose and poll, scratching and pressing a little behind the ears. But there was something. Something about the way it pressed there, making her feel a little calmer than she probably would have liked. Maybe she overreacted. It was merely a set of linked leather, right?

“There. Now follow me.” The anthropomorphic Dragon turned round, clipped a rope into one of the metal rings at Aurora’s chin, and lead the Unicorn gently around the forlorn stable to a box. “This is how the steeds were shown where to go, Princess. They used to walk like this from one position to the other and then they would be groomed.” He lead her in front of a wooden wall, tying the rope of the Halter loosely into a knot before he grabbed a soft brush. “That means that they would use this tool here on their steeds.” 

The brushing sensation was unusual, but more pleasant than Aurora would ever have admitted. Despite her reluctance to utter a word, it was clear to Xemreis that she was enjoying herself more than anything. Her mouth was silent, but her body was telling him whole novels of pleasure. He watched her lean into the brush and moan softly when he dragged the soft bristles through her thick, white fur, gently removing loose hair that was clinging to her. Every now and then he would massage her behind her ears or use one of the pressure points he knew to cause her to moan softly with pleasure. Gently he worked his way through to her back, eventually landing at her croup with the brush. 

Aurora was shivering with pleasure as she felt the soft bristles moving closer and closer to her tail. They started catching in the longer golden strands and then the brush was removed. “Oh”, she gasped, looking disappointed over her back. 

“I will come to that in a moment Princess. I have not yet finished with my inspection.” His scaly green hand slid over the soft, silken fur, slowly gliding under the warm tail where he was greeted by hot, damp moisture. Aurora flinched lightly when his scaly hand went on exploration, but he also saw her slide her tail away just a little. The long golden hair sent a thick wave of smell into the Kobold’s nostrils and he sucked it in, humming with pleasure as he could practically taste the thick wave of inexperienced arousal. His claw tipped fingers gently slid over the moist gray folds, pulling them apart so he could see the bright pink insides of her vagina. “You seem to be in good health. Untainted like a freshly fallen snowflake.”, he murmured, gently pulling her big pussylips a little further apart, brushing along the clit as if it was accidental and watching her twitch and clamp down on an empty snatch in her excitement. When he let go, she looked at him confused and needy. Pretending to see nothing out of the ordinary, Xemreis removed the Halter from around her neck and tossed it to the floor. Then he opened the gates of the box he had locked her in for the grooming session. “That was it for now, snowflake Princess.”

Bewildered and not really sure what she ought to think of this, Aurora turned her head toward him. “That was it? Well it was nice, all right. But they really shouldn’t have written an entire book about it.”

“No, that was not it, snowflake Princess.” He cocked his head to one side. “Snow Princess. That was merely the first stage. But I cannot keep you here longer. I have work to do.” 

Befuddled and maybe a little needy, Aurora clopped off, back into the castle of her parents. 

Day 2

She had strange dreams that night: Hands that played with those wicked parts under her tail. Doing things she could not quite describe. All she knew was that she wanted more. And when she woke up, she felt a deep, powerful longing sensation inside of her, calling her back to the stable as if pulled by a magic thread. 

“Slave!”, she demanded the second she entered the stable, “Slave, I need you to tell me more about that forbidden Art of Riding.” She expected for him to immediately turn and answer her requests. So she was a little confused when he didn’t. “You dare ignore me? As a slave?!” Well that had never happened before. Clearing her throat, she repeated her request. She yelled. She demanded answers. But all the while already knowing that it wouldn’t work. She had no real power of her own. Not with them keeping an explosive secret such as this between them. She knew she couldn’t go to her parents or anyone who might have enforced her words. And so her threats became nothing but hollow noises. Finally giving in she started bowing low, hesitated and sank back into the same low, respectful formal greeting that she had used the previous day. Despite the fact that she had hoped to stop him being so dominant about it. “Please Master Xemreis, would you be so kind and teach me more?”, she muttered with humiliation reddening her cheeks. 

“So you wish to learn more, Snow Princess”, he stated, placing the broom away and pretending to notice her for the first time. “Well I am afraid, that I cannot teach you more. Not like this anyway. You have very bad posture, did you know that? Oh don’t look as if I have just trodden on your hoof, Princess. If you like, I can help you make some corrections to your posture.”

Aurora couldn’t believe what she heard. First she was called ugly by a stable hand, an unworthy specimen of a slave race and in the same breath he had told her that he could fix it? Opposite feelings battled in the unicorn and she wasn’t quite sure what to think about it. But before she even could utter a word, she looked at another strange set of ropes and leather. Hesitant but curious she stepped forth and sniffed the linked pieces. “What is this? It just looks like another set of straps to me.”

“Straps that can correct your posture, Princess. Has no one ever told you the obvious truth?” The Kobold smiled, showing pointy teeth in what was supposed to be a friendly, fatherly grin. Possibly the same reassuring smile that the Wolf had showed Red Riding Hood. “These are called Breastplate and Surcingle, Snow Princess. Together with the Crupper and the Saddle blanket they will be able to help you along with your posture.” He hesitated before murmuring: “Surely they may be enough to correct that disgraceful way you hold your head and tail in.” 

“I… what?” 

“Someone must eventually tell you the truth princess, no matter how unpleasant it may seem. You have never set a hoof outside the palace, therefore your body is out of shape. The Art of Riding is for specimen that are able to travel for miles on end. If they had your posture, they would never qualify. But let’s get it bit by bit. First let me groom you once more. It will help to ease your body into the mindset that you need to learn the Art of Riding.”

Well she could not really argue with that. Being groomed had felt good. The bristles of the brush had tickled her skin in the most pleasurable way she could have imagined. It had felt right and wonderful and she actually had found herself relaxing along the way. Getting groomed a second time sounded… good. Maybe she could even have other Kobolds groom her on a regular basis? When he started brushing her again, she was inclined to protest, but since his argumentation was sound, she saw no reason. And it had felt good after all. 

Day 5

“Come on now, Snow Princess, faster.” The Kobold grinned as he lifted the Longing whip, pointing it toward the desperately panting unicorn’s hind quarters. “You will never be able to learn about proper riding techniques if you don’t hurry up a little more. You have only been running for about ten minutes. Get that bottom moving.”

Her cheeks were so flaming red that it caused the snow white fur on her face to gain a soft pink tinge. The unicorn gulped down another lungful of air, gritted her teeth and trotted on. She wanted to learn so desperately about that forbidden Art of Riding that she battled through the shame. Even that of being commanded around by, and panting heftily in front of a lowly Kobold. By now she had gotten a bit used to the feeling of her head being tightly enveloped by the Halter, but feeling the surcingle wrap itself tightly around her midriff was strange. It felt constricting and odd.

“Not too fast, you are going into Gallop now, little Snow.” The Kobold grinned wickedly and waved the whip a little. “And don’t you cheat by coming too close to me. Riding is about posture, as well as the correct gait and large circles. Quick, long strides, not Gallop. Come on, come on. That’s it, good girl.” 

Those words, simple as they were, acted like balm on her sore muscles. She felt pride jolt through her body and her gait became a little more accentuated as she basked in the praise. 

Day 13

The saddle, unlike the Surcingle proved to be much more of a struggle. For starters, the weight on her smooth, so far unclaimed back felt oppressing, almost scary. The strap around her midriff held it in place of course and reminded some deeply buried instinct of the arms of a predator that clung on to her, trapping her. The instinct overwhelmed her, demanded of her to battle herself free from the restraints. She had reared and kicked blindly, anxiously trying to shake off the unexpected weight. The sharp slap of the riding crop on her behind did not help the poor little unicorn at all. It was a soft, burning reminder of the fact that during the riding training she was not in control. That she had to give her trust and all the expectations, all the hopes and dreams over into the experienced hands of a lowly Kobold stable hand. It was horrible, undignified and yet… felt right somehow. Especially when Master Xemreis pulled her in on the Longe, grabbed her head and calmly stroked her nose and around her ears until she finally stopped rearing and kicking. His claw tipped hands were gentle as they massaged her forehead, wandered behind the ears and slowly moved over her body until she felt ready to deal with the world again. 

It was clear to her that he knew what he had to do. And lowly slave or not, he did have much more experience than her when it came about the Art of Riding. And she had to trust him, learn from him like a good, eager pupil. There was still a voice inside her, telling her that something was not right. That a slave should not teach her about something that was forbidden. That maybe there was a reason why it was forbidden. But the voice was tiny, almost nonexistent and Aurora stomped it vigorously with her golden hooves whenever that voice spoke up. She had things to learn. And already, she could feel the changes in her body. Thanks to the soft ministrations of Master Xemreis, she had her frantic heart be calmed down a few times now. She felt safe with him and her trust grew with every passing day. Surely if he had meant her harm he would have done it by now. He was her teacher and by now she maybe even had started to like him a little. After all, he was also risking punishment by teaching her and he was still doing it. Like a friend would. Of course he also treated her with sternness every now and then. But by now she understood that this sternness came from his heart. He had to be stern, just like any caring teacher that wanted to instruct his pupil. She was ready to learn. 

Day 30

The changes to her body had started to show painful consequences at first. Fierce muscle fever that had caused her to limp through the palace on more than one occasion had caused people giving her concerned looks. But over time the pain lessened and she felt her endurance grow. Muscles started to fill the space that comfort fat had previously claimed. She had never been what someone could have called “pudgy” or “fat” and keep a straight face. But she had never really been muscly either. Being a princess came with the comfort of never having to walk long distances like the free, nomadic unicorns that roamed the land outside of the kingdom. And she had acquired what someone may call the “lazy figure of a rich person”.

Under the careful tutelage of Master Xemreis however, she felt herself blossom. Her legs stopped being soft and became slender and muscular with the constant exercise. Gentle bumps started to appear under her skin, working and dancing when she moved or flexed. Aurora relished the feeling. For the first time in her life she felt the muscles work, felt herself be exhausted later and recover faster. It only took her a few minutes where she needed to catch her breath and then her muscles tingled softly, urging her to use them more. Pleasure sparked through her body as she worked on the Longe rope, practicing her gait and refining every step. It was easier now to deal with the prancing steps. At first they had felt ridiculous. By now however, they seemed right. 

She realized now that she had beautiful long legs that were shaped to move, to dance, to toss sand when she galloped in the circle. Every now and then the sheer joy of movement jolted so powerfully through her that she needed to vent it, needed to do more than just gallop and trot. She kicked and jumped every now and then. Not because she was feeling bad, but because she needed to rid herself of the joy that was rushing through her body, channel it out into a single, powerful kick. A flex of muscles that danced under the gleaming, beautifully brushed fur the color of virgin snow. 

There was another change. Aurora did not realize it herself. Master Xemreis however observed that change favorably. Her thighs reshaped themselves under the continuous exercise from something that would never have caught a second glance of a passer-by to a sheer thing of beauty. They had started to round, forming beautiful three-quarter moons when she galloped and half moons when she stood. Muscles rested firmly under the skin, resisting the touch whenever Master Xemreis examined her after training. He loved running his hands over the shapely rump, feeling the hard muscles pressing against his fingers. 

Despite the fact that Snow had exchanged a lot of fat for muscles already, there was one area that did not change. Her tits stayed nice and firm as they were, despite the hard training. They were not quite as large as he would have liked them, of course. But he had something special in store for them when the time came. 

Day 47

It was one of the days that she had spent most of the time not just running, but jumping and Galloping, feeling the wind of her own movement tug at her shiny golden mane. Her muscles tingled and twitched while softly radiating heat. A fine sheen of sweat had gathered on the snow white fur and was shining in the light of the training circle. Aurora was both vibrating with happy energy and feeling suitably tired after the hard workout. 

“You are looking good, Snow.” 

The voice sounded calm but there was an undertone she could not quite place. The Unicorn Princess turned her head to her Master to investigate. There was a strange, sly grin on Xemreis’s face. An expression that she had seen a few times lately but that she had not yet learned how to interpret. She decided to proceed with caution, just to be on the safe side. “Thank you. Is something the matter?” 

“Yes. I think that you are ready for the next stage of your training.”

Her heart leaped. Joy rushed through her and Aurora tossed her head with excitement. For a moment she pranced on the spot, kicking lightly to vent her feelings while she whooped. “Awesome!”, she giggled before she quickly collected herself and looked at him, ears pointing attentively in his direction. “So uh… What do we do now?”

“Now you need to work on the Rider himself. That is me in this case. You need to make sure that the rider is suitably relaxed before the actual riding exercise.”

Aurora stared at him as if her master had just started talking in foreign tongues. “I...what? How?” 

“There are several techniques”, Xemreis answered airily with a nonchalant smile on his face. “In fact, the techniques vary, depending on the sex of the rider. I shall teach you the ones that come with male riders for now. How about that?”

That did sound fair enough and Aurora found herself agreeing. Following the gentle tugs of the rope that was still attached to the halter she wore, she slowly stepped closer. “So what do I do?”

“Just follow my instructions when the time comes. First I have a treat for you. Since you have been such a good pupil, I have prepared these for you.” 

From somewhere behind the paddock fence he was sitting on, he pulled a small dark bag that emitted two strange scents. One was very familiar to Aurora: It was the sweet, beckoning scent of sugar cubes. Tasty treats that she knew all to well but rarely had the pleasure to eat, due to her Nana fearing that she might become too overweight. But Nana wasn’t here, she had surely earned those and she was going to enjoy every single one of them!

The other scent that radiated out of the bag, was unfamiliar, but equally strong. If scent could have a color, this one would surely have come in dark red; promising… something. Aurora was not quite sure what it was, but she was sure it was something forbidden and pleasurable. The scent made her nostrils flare from the intensity and the dark secrets it came with it. 

Noticing her interest, Xemreis opened the bag with a sly grin and fetched out a handful of sugar cubes and a small bottle that emitted the scent. He grabbed one of the sugar cubes, opened the bottle, tipped it over and slowly poured some thick white fluid on the tasty treat. 

The scent multiplied, wafting up Aurora’s nostrils, causing her mouth to water and her crotch to tickle a little. It took a large portion of her self-control not to immediately demand having those sugar cubes, but be patient until she was presented them. Still, she counted the seconds while she watched Master Xemreis apply the whitish paste on every single cube. The small squares of sugar soaked up the fluid and became a little brittle. Aurora was itching to taste them. When the hand displayed four or five of them in front of her, the Princess bowed her head gracefully, golden mane flowing forward in a beautiful, shimmering cascade. She delicately scooped the first few cubes into her mouth, cracking them with a satisfying crunch. Eyes closed, she analyzed the new taste, finding it both alluring, strangely salty and yet beckoning. It formed a sharp contrast to the sweetness of the cubes, but for some unknown reason seemed to multiply the sensation. When she swallowed the first bits, she closed her eyes to savor the flavor of the rare treat, feeling the new taste reverberate through her body. Strange, she thought. Whatever that white stuff in the bottle was, it did not just smell and taste good, it also had a rather immediate reaction on her body. Her pulse quickened and heat flushed through her body, making her breathe a little harder and suck in more of the tasty smell. “What is this? This is delicious but… I feel so strange.” That was an apt description. Her body seemed to be in a light fever that vanished as quickly as it had appeared, leaving behind only the quickened pulse and a strange sense of heat under her tail. 

“This is my secret ingredient”, Xemreis answered, trying to hold back a grin of glee. There is more where this came from. Are you interested?” While he was asking, he felt Snow’s soft lips brush over his hand again and shivered lightly as the velvet fur tickled over the sensitive skin of his hand. Already it conjured up images. Visions of how it would feel when that beautiful white muzzle wrapped itself around his cock and got to work. A thick wave of heat, mixed with impatience and longing rocketed through his body as he felt the Unicorn’s tongue scoop of the last grains and fluids that had pooled on his hand. Her tongue was hot and wet, building up a firm pressure of powerful licks as she cleaned his hand. His dick throbbed and was already bulging the reptile slit it usually sat in. The tip started poking its head out before his pet had even started to work on it. But damn, her tongue on his hand felt too good. “There is more where this came from, Princess. I made it myself. Do you want to have more?”

“May I?” The beautiful Unicorn stepped closer, not quite capable of hiding her excitement. Heat was radiating through her body. Especially parts that she had never particularly thought about, started pulsating, begging for attention. 

Xemreis smiled and leaned a bit back. “This is where it came out” he said, pointing toward the small tip of his dick that was poking out of the slit between his legs like the visible part of an ice berg. “If you want it, you need to lick and suck me. Nuzzle my crotch. If you do it good enough, that liquid will come out.”

Aurora looked down, following the motion of Xemreis’ pointing hand to the area between his legs. She had never before payed it much attention. But now she noticed that there was a slit on top of a soft bulge. Almost as if something was pressing against the skin from the inside. The slit had opened a little, displaying a pitch black, shiny nub about the size of Xemreis’s pinkie finger. Under her continuous stare it pulsed lightly, the nub shoving itself out and growing in size. Now she realized that something much larger must be hidden there. While she was watching, she felt the same scent that had come from the sugar cubes, beckoning her closer. Ears pointing forward curiously, Aurora lowered her head, trusting that Master Xemreis was telling her the truth. Gently and a little afraid to do something wrong, she lowered her snow white muzzle toward the nub. She felt the heat that was radiating from it before she had even come close enough to feel him. It was odd, but somehow fascinating. Her nostrils flared as she sucked in the exciting scent and lowered her head to nuzzle him. 

The reaction was instantaneous: Xemreis moaned throatily and the small nub that Aurora had felt under her velvety lips sprang forward like a rocket. She jerked her head away in surprise and wanted to dart a few steps backward, just in case. But a sharp tug on her halter pulled her back and Xemreis’s soft spoken voice worked his magic on her once more, calming the excitement that had sprang up like a trap. 

“There, there”, Xemreis murmured, reaching out and softly scratching his pet under the forehead strap of her halter. His fingers spread around the spiraled golden horn that was lancing forward, rubbing the area around it and calming her with ease. “Sometimes that bit is a little straightforward.” Xemreis cast his eyes toward his crotch, where his immense draconic dick throbbed, waving softly back and forth with the beating of his heart. Compared to other members of the Kobold family, his dick was especially large and firm, rendering him far too big for any of the Kobold women. But of course, he was perfectly shaped to pleasure a Unicorn. Especially when it was his property. And he would make sure she fit that description soon. Very soon. 

Following Xemreis’s instructions, Aurora came closer once more, eyeing the large, throbbing pillar in front of her. It was about as thick and large as Xemreis’s entire arm. Pitch black and hard looking, with a wicked, triangular tip and a series of scaly looking nubs at the bottom, close to where it vanished into his crotch. Aurora was not quite sure what to think of this. It looked forbidden, wicked and at the same time exciting. And the smell was… indescribable. She had no real word for the kind of smell it emitted. Had her education enclosed lessons of reproduction yet, she would probably have gone with words like “alluring”, “tempting” or “seductive”. But since her family followed a strict “no need to tell her until she has found a suitable stud”-policy, she just stared in wonder. Heart beating so fast it felt like the fluttering of butterfly’s wings inside her chest. 

“That’s it. Be gentle with my cock here. Only use your mouth and tongue. No teeth”, Xemreis warned. Mouth faintly opened, the Kobold looked at his pet Unicorn, watching carefully as she came closer and sniffed the tip. Hot air brushed over the sensitive skin, tickling him and sending shivers through his body. His pet extended her broad pink tongue and tentatively licked the pitch black tip, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. A moan escaped his throat – a forerunner of all those that were lying in waiting in his chest. “Mmmh”, he murmured, “that felt good. Do that again. Yes, like that, oh! Yes!”Xemreis felt sparks of pleasure jolting through his body, causing his balls to churn as the cum factories started their work, getting ready to fire a massive load. 

Following his instructions hesitantly but with a growing sense of curiosity, Aurora started to ease herself into the new set of motions. Come to think of it, using one’s mouth on that strange rod was just like learning a new set of steps out in the round pen. Curiously she started suckling the pointy tip, rubbing the underside with her tongue as she did. Her eyes wandered toward Xemreis’s face, staring in wonder at the reactions she caused. There was a brief moment where a tiny voice inside her told her that doing this to a slave was not appropriate behavior for a Unicorn Princess, but she quickly silenced it. It was part of her training after all. And if she was honest, she liked the taste too. 

It was salty and musky and Aurora lowered her head, sucking more and more of the enormous dick into her mouth. The texture was interesting to say the least. It felt like sucking a braided band made out of smooth material that became wider and wider the closer she went. Heat radiated through her muzzle and she could feel the strong heart vibrate through the thick cock. Cautiously she went down lower and lower, swallowing an ever increasing amount of the enormous rod that filled out her mouth. When it reached the back of her throat, she pulled back again. The sensation made her eyes bulge. The smooth, braided texture that had been so easy to swallow now scraped gently along the surface of her tongue and mouth, leaving her gums tingling. 

“That’s it”, Xemreis murmured. His hands wandered to the halter his Unicorn was wearing, fingers snaking underneath the firm leather. With this he directed her movement back and forth, teaching his little snow angel just how he liked it best. She was inexperienced of course. But she did have a great deal of natural talent at sucking cock. Her tongue jolted up and down the bottom of his dick, swirling it in tight circles at his instructions. She sucked with the power of a vacuum cleaner when he told her to, making his eyes bulge from the intensity of the sensation. His balls were quickly throbbing with need. In fact it felt as if small hammers were pounding around the insides of his testicles, using force to get their will. He was yearning to shoot his load, to seed the precious, unspoiled unicorn with his cum, make her his own. And that he would. Come what may, he would mark her as his booty, his property, his breeding mare and cumslut. He would teach her the forbidden Art of Riding. In every sense of the word. 

Breath burst out of his nostrils in a powerful wave as he grunted, thrusting his hips forward into the unicorn’s mouth. The slender muzzle was perfect to bury himself in and he jerked eagerly, chasing his orgasm that had threatened to overwhelm him from the second she had set eyes on his dick. She had looked so innocent, so naively clueless at what was happening. He loved just how gullible she was. He could still barely believe that he had managed to trick her into giving him the first blowjob of her young life. His dick throbbed powerfully as he pulled Snow down with the Halter, burying his cock deep into her throat. His dick had long since started leaking slick precum and she was greedily lapping it off his tip as if she had never done anything else in his life. Her tongue found the slit on his tip and buried itself into it, chasing more of his precious cum to lick off. Xemreis grunted, eyes firmly closed. He needed to keep control, he mustn’t let his breeding instincts overwhelm him. But her tongue was so good! It throbbed and pulsed around his cock, milking him in quick little licks that alternated with hefty, powerful sucking motions that made her cheeks hollow. He grunted, pulling the Unicorn faster and faster to his crotch. That’s it, slut he thought suck that fat cock like the breeding slut you are. You are my property and I am your master and I will mark you as such. 

Balls throbbing powerfully and begging for release, imploring him to thrust himself forward and bury that thick cock inside her needy mouth, he pulled back instead. Grabbing the Rope and Halter, with one hand, he held the Unicorn in front of him. The other hand wandered to her horn and he grabbed her firmly to make sure she was not going to bolt. He could see of course that she didn’t like it but that was her problem. “Stay”, he barked sharply, grabbing his pet firmly with the leather straps. His crotch pumped forward and backward, throbbing with the need to release. His balls were tingling, begging for release and now he would give it to them. Thrusting madly and greedily into the Unicorn’s soft mouth he caused the paddock fence under his butt to shake with the strength of his thrusts. The veins in his dick bulged, his urethra widened, getting ready for what was to come. 

Aurora startled as she felt the firm grip on her precious horn. It was forbidden to touch it, not even unicorns touched each other there. It simply wasn’t done! She felt strangely overwhelmed, but quickly was distracted by the cock that was plunging backward and forward into her mouth. Even if she had known what to say about this, she had no chance of doing so because her mouth was stuffed to the brim with fat cock. 

“As your Riding Teacher”, he murmured, hands madly flying up and down the thick, veiny base of his cock, “I christen thee: Snow”. His hips jerked forward and he moaned throatily as he felt the cum surge up his dick, dilating the urethra and shooting out of his tip like a fountain. A massive stream of cum rocketed out of the tip and directly down her throat in one long blast. Snow gurgled, trying her best to keep up with the sudden wave of white that was spurting down her throat. Everything inside Xemreis begged him to slam himself forward again and bury himself to the root so he could dump everything his balls had to give directly down the Unicorn’s throat. But he steeled himself, pulled out of her mouth and aimed. Thick waves of cum landed in the stark white fur and the golden mane, raining down on the perplexed looking Unicorn. Several strands landed on the golden horn and settled on the forelock and lips in thick strings of thick, white goop. 

Aurora blinked in surprise as she watched her teacher writhe with what seemed to be pain. She could not quite comprehend what was happening, but still, he seemed to enjoy it. His words were too faint to understand but her eyes zeroed in on the trembling tip of the rod she had been sucking. The small nub that she had explored with her tongue had widened into a thick O and she gasped as she watched the veins on the smooth black surface bulge out even more. When something thick and white splashed out all over her face, she jerked a little, but was too amazed to run off. Some of the thick white gobs caught in her eyelashes, most of them settled on her long face and mane. She could feel the thick ropes dangling from her Horn and was not quite sure how to react.

Despite the rather confusing display she was witnessing Aurora still realized that the white stuff had to be the same substance that he had used to spice up the cubes with. Now she felt a little sad that she had swallowed the large amounts that had been deposited down her throat. She wished she had had the opportunity to savor the taste more. Eager to get more of the salty sensation, she started cleaning her fur with her tongue as far as she could reach. All the while she kept watching Xemreis as he panted in front of her. He was trembling and seemed to be exhausted from the ministrations she had given him. Had she overdone it by trying to give him a good time before the Ride? Worried that he might not be all right she came closer and started sniffing his now quickly shrinking cock that seeped out a few more droplets of cum while it retreated back into his crotch. Absentmindedly she reached forward and started cleaning him, eyes carefully hefted on the face of her master, hoping that he would be okay.

“Well. That was done quite… well let’s not say it was good. But I had worse.”, Xemreis panted as he watched his newly decorated unicorn with pride and glee. “You are a fast learner. But of course, you need to practice that a lot more if you want to ever achieve a higher level of skill there. Thankfully, I shall offer myself as Training Dummy for you. I shall graciously allow you to practice sucking me, if you have been particularly good during training. Grinning wickedly, he grabbed another sugar cube, used it to wipe a bit of cum off her face and fed it to her. “For now, have a piece of sugar for your efforts. It was all right for a beginner.” 

His breathing eventually slowing down, Xemreis hopped off the fence and stalked round it to go for his bag where he fetched a clipboard and pen from somewhere out of the depths. “By the way… If you are really serious about the Art of Riding, then I need to fill out this form for you. Every mount out there needs to be registered. It’s procedure, if you want to continue the training”, he added with a small, apologetic shrug. “But since we cannot go round calling you by your real name for obvious reasons, I have decided to tweak the regulations a little. What do you say if we write your nickname Snow in the papers? Just to avoid your family from catching up on this.”

Aurora’s heart quickened at the mentioning of her family. She nodded swiftly, happy that he had already thought of a solution for the problem before he presented it to her. Come to think of it, she really had to give him credit. That Kobold was quite sophisticated and smart, compared to the rest of his species. Curiously she clopped round too read the page, the spooge on her face quite forgotten. “This is odd. It says something about an ‘owner’. I don’t have an owner.” Doubt crept around her heart and she looked at Xemreis. “What do we do now?” 

“Well”, the Kobold added, leaving a dramatic pause. “Every steed needs an owner. We cannot leave it open, you know? But what should we fill in?” The play of light and shadow on his face, together with the small horns that he sported, gave him a wicked, almost devilish appearance. “Do you have any suggestions?” 

Aurora cast her eyes round, thinking hard. Her parents of course, were out of the question. Just as well as basically everyone she knew. The only person that knew about the secret and apparently was trustworthy enough to keep his mouth shut, was Xemreis. “Oh Xemreis, could you fill in your name? Please? You could pretend to be my owner there. I really want to go on with the training because it makes me feel so good. Please Xemreis, would you do that for me? I want to continue.” 

“Well”, he answered, suppressing a grin and playing hard to get. “I could maybe make an exception for you. Do you that favor, so to speak. But you will be in my debt of course.” He watched the Unicorn nod eagerly. “And maybe I will ask of you to pay that debt one day. I think you may as well have to pay me back like you have just done or maybe in similar feature. Do you agree?”

“Yes!” Aurora nodded eagerly, tail flicking excitedly. “I agree. I can do that again. As often as you want.”

“Well then”, Xemreis answered, “Let’s fill this out quickly.” He started scribbling and, once more, paused for dramatic effect. “But let me be clear on this: We have to be extra careful. I cannot go round calling you by your real name. I will have to call you Snow from now on and maybe add a few other things. Still interested? It requires of you to be quite thorough and follow my instructions even more closely than you have ever done before.” He watched the Unicorn nod eagerly and allowed himself a wicked little smile as he scrawled details into the Horse Claim Papers that would effectively grant him possession over the young Unicorn. Glee radiated through his body as he looked over to the spooge covered Princess. By now his cum had started to dry on her fur and mingled seamlessly into the snow white of her fur. All he needed to do was brush her face a little afterward and then his scent would cling to her fur for the foreseeable future, marking him as his own already. 

When he was finished filling out the papers and combing out the sticky patches of fur on her face and mane, he leaned back and looked at his masterpiece-to-be. “Before I forget, I have something for you.” Grinning wickedly, he stalked over to a nearby box where he kept all the riding equipment for his pet. “This is called a Bridle with a bite. During the process of riding, this will be one of the most important things to learn to handle. I had it made especially for you. Well, actually as you can see on this little engraving on the side, it was made for a horse named Snow. But then again, that is going to be you, right?” Voice oozing with honey, he reached forward and unfastened the Halter from Aurora’s head, putting the Bridle instead. He fed her the bite and pulled the Head Crown over her ears, causing Aurora to moan a little. 

“What the?”, she started, teeth clinking and clanking on the bite piece. “This feels strange. It hurts my teeth.” The cold metal sent sparks of pain through them and the metal grinding along the surface hurt even more. “This is bad, take it off”, she mumbled around the bite. 

Xemreis quickly removed the Bridle and mouthpiece, then he looked up sharply again. “Is there possibly a chance that your Wolf teeth have not been removed properly?”

“What do you mean properly? I still have all my teeth.”

“You do?” Xemreis tossed his scaly hands up in a gesture of frustration. “I don’t believe this. Everyone knows that Wolf teeth have to be removed for health reasons. Did your parents never tell you that?” He shook his head and put his hands to his hips, glaring at his pet. “Did they care at all about you? Every young unicorn should have had that done done before their horn even begins to form.”

Anxiousness started to creep around Aurora’s heart. “Really?” she breathed, staring at the Kobold in front of her. “Why?”

“Because it gets more difficult when they get older of course. It is just a quick jerk with a pair of tweezers on a foal but on a grown up Unicorn like you...” He shook his head. “It requires a little more effort.”

“What do you mean by that? Is it going to hurt? Can you do something about that? I don’t want to be sick!” Aurora stepped forward, eyes hefted pleadingly on her Master. He had to help her if something was dangerous for her health. He just had to!

“Well yes I can do something for you. But I will have to put you into anesthesia. Come back tomorrow and we will conquer that.” 

A more mistrustful person would have started to become suspicious about the fact that a Kobold owned a substance that was capable of knocking a Unicorn out despite not being a veterinary. But Aurora was not such a person. She just nodded, thanked the Kobold and vowed to return the next day.

Day 48

The drug worked wonders and within just a few minutes Xemreis had his Unicorn on the ground in front of him, a towel gently wrapped around her eyes for protection. Ah how sweet she looked with that stark white fur. She still reeked a little of his cum from yesterday. Not enough for his taste, but it was a start. And it was an olfactory mark for any other suitor that was interested in her. 

Just as promised, Xemreis quickly removed the Wolf Teeth from her mouth with a pair of tweezers. After all, he had not been lying when he had said that it was just a small procedure with a young Unicorn. He had just failed to mention that it was an equally small procedure for a grown Unicorn as well. But that would have stripped him of the opportunity to have her glorious body on display like he did now. Ah and what a sight she was: Young, already very well trained, unspoiled and all at his leisure. Just because he could, he also decided to remove her canines from her mouth. She wouldn’t actually need them for what he had planned for her in the future. And it made it safer for him when he wanted to conquer her mouth once more. He also had decided to put a series of piercings and other branding signs to her body to enhance the message that she was his. Like for example the tattoo that he applied on the inside of her upper lip in the form of a number that matched the one he had in his Horse Claim papers. Thereby working more on the scheme that he had planned and shaping her body to the image he had in mind. 

After that he went over and lifted her tail to get a good look at her marehood. It looked beautiful. Pink and youthful; unclaimed and unsullied. Gently he pulled her lips apart and had a closer look. There was a faint sheen of wetness that coated her inner lips as if she was aroused. Xemreis looked up with a smirk on his face. “What are you dreaming about, little pet? Giving me another blowjob? Or having me mate you properly?” Chuckling to himself, he started stroking her labia, feeling for good spots to apply a pair of rings to her folds. They would be useful when he was breeding her with the back and hip strap he had planned for her. Just to make sure that she was good and ready for any size of cock, he had planned to lace strings through these rings and spread her pussylips wide open, welcoming the dick of any stallion he deemed worthy to breed her. 

A thick, tempting scent wafted up while Xemreis was busy applying the piercings to her labial folds. His nostrils flared as he sucked in the sweet scent of the unclaimed mare. Pure and tempting, beckoning him to fuck her right now. The Kobold closed his eyes for a moment and squared his shoulders, trying his best to keep his urges under control. “You can jerk off later”, he promised himself, “first finish the job.” 

When he had applied the rings, he stroked the swollen labia, following its curve down to where her clit was hidden under the hood. So far he had not had any chance to properly examine her there and he was curious what she had to offer. His hands gently stroked the folds and massaged the hood that was hiding the clit. Moisture appeared, lubricating both his fingers and easing his path as he tickled the sensitive area. Within seconds he saw her clit poke out of its hood and he gasped. It was beautiful. A large, smooth marble that shimmered wetly as he examined it. It winked forward as she unconsciously flexed her muscles, following the sweet sensation he caused with his scaly fingers. “That’s it girl, wink for me”, he muttered, clawed fingers roaming over the smooth surface and causing the tissue to swell a little. An even darker pink sheen appeared on the surface and with every wink she beckoned him forward, begging him to fill her, fuck her, breed her. 

Xemreis groaned as he applied another piercing, straight through the thick marble between his fingers. It was a dark black stud with a golden X that would show itself every time she flexed. She would have a hard time hiding it whenever she was aroused, but it sure would be fun to watch her try. 

When he was done, he leaned back on his haunches and groaned. Snow would not wake up in quite a long time. The dose he had given her would make sure of that. It was good that the unicorns he served usually thought visiting the stable for foreign dignitaries was below them. Because if any of the Unicorns saw what he was doing to their precious little princess, they sure would punish him cruelly. But no one was here and he was going to make sure that no one could ever claim Snow as their property. He would make her his through and through. He already had the papers of ownership ready but currently they described a horse named Snow as his. Not a Unicorn. 

Xemreis eyed the golden Horn through narrow slits. “Soon”, he whispered, “you will be gone and then she will be mine because no one will ever know that she was a Unicorn.” A pulsing, throbbing sensation drew his attention down to his crotch as he thought about the pleasure of truly, legally owning the pretty little thing. He couldn’t wait to have her, breed her whenever he liked and have her give him blowjobs. All the while thinking that he was taking care of her. 

The throbbing sensation became more intense and Xemreis felt for his semi erect dick that was poking out of the slit in his crotch. Gently he started fondling himself, looking at the innocent creature in front of him. Already partially shaped to his vision and getting more and more to his goal with every passing hour. Soon he would have her follow his every whim. He would breed her to any stallion he sought fit, creating a stud farm with her. Not to Unicorn stallions of course, no. He sought to breed her to normal horses and relish in the fact that she was befouled by something she considered an animal. 

Xemreis groaned as the pleasure continued to mount inside of him. He stooped down at her mouth, planning to use it once more to jerk himself off with it. A firm grip at the halter hauled her head in an upright position and he plunged in. A deep, throaty moan escaped him as his dick entered into her hot, wet mouth. Even while she was unconscious it felt like a velvety heaven to him. Her tongue was smooth and soft, caressing his dick in the most pleasurable way. Hands firmly attached to the leather of her Halter, Xemreis pumped his hips back and forth, facefucking the innocent Unicorn. He was the Master now and he had his precious little pet to pleasure him whenever he saw fit. 

Grunting and hips pistoning back and forth, he jerked himself off into her mouth, violating her innocence. When he came, he dumped the majority of the load down her throat again, making sure that she would wake up with the taste of his cock and cum in her mouth. The rest he dumped over the sides of her neck and shoulders, rubbing it carefully into the golden mane and white fur. 

When he was done he stood up, stroking the last leftovers of seed out of his flaccid dick. Cum was sprinkled all over her white fur, but it wasn’t enough. He knew it. Without planning it, or realizing what he was doing before he did it, Xemreis pointed the tip of his draconic dick at the pure white unicorn and relaxed his muscles. 

A thick, golden stream shot out of the tip of his spent dick, hitting Snow’s pure white flank. It splattered over the fur, parting it and dousing the fluffy velvet, transforming it into a matted, sticky mess. The sharp smell of Kobold piss started wafting up from the beautiful Unicorn, now marking her even more as his. When he was finished and had shaken off, he looked at the creature in front of him. Partially covered in spooge on her face and shoulders and pissed on her flank and sides with new tattoos and piercings hidden in secret spots on her body. “Beautiful”, he whispered. 

But still he wasn’t done. He needed to let the urine dry so the smell could seep into her skin. And he had something else to do. From out of its hiding place he fetched the cream that was normally used on pregnant females that had underdeveloped breasts. With this balm they wanted to make sure that the foal had access to enough milk once it was born. Normal was to take an amount the size of a pinkie finger and spread it evenly across both teats. “But that’s not going to be enough, is it?” Xemreis chuckled, dug two fingers into the jar and came back with a small mountain of balm that he generously rubbed over both of her small but shapely tits. He chuckled while he worked, knowing that Snow was going to be in for a surprise once she woke up. 

Probably she would complain about the smell of piss on her but he already had an idea how to handle that. It was one of the urban myths that urine disinfected wounds so he would tell her that. Probably he could also tell her that training was a way of getting one’s tits enlarged. That the muscles of the belly shoved them forward, presenting them more. Yes. He would be prepared for all her questions. All he needed to do now was wait and be ready. 

Day 67

“My my Aurora, you are looking so… grown up.” 

Those words from her mother made Aurora glow with pride. All her life she had dreamed about being stunningly beautiful. Now she was. To show off her skills, she was prancing in front of both her parents and grandparents as well as her uncle. 

All eyes in the room followed her as she graciously galloped around the insides of the hall, her golden hooves echoing loudly on the marble floor. And what a sight she was to behold: A beautifully trained young unicorn with the perfect waistline and large shapely tits that jiggled with every step she took. She almost looked like the perfect broodmare with those beautiful jugs. Her white fur and golden mane shimmered in the light of the throne room, making her look majestic and powerful. The way she moved her legs and held her head heightened her features and elegance. The large pink bow that was bound around her tail softened the impression however. It lifted the stunning, almost divine beauty and elegance and gave her a little more of a girlish feature, connecting her unearthly looks with the mortal world.

There was one more thing that added to her beauty, although Aurora herself could not really explain what it was or why it was happening. Since she had woken up from having Xemreis remove those superfluous teeth, she had been introduced to a new sensation. Something between her legs seemed to have woken up. A soft, tingling sensation that had appeared under her tail. In regular intervals it crept through her body, radiating deeper inside her and making her warm all over. She had no idea what it was but she liked it. Despite the fact that it sometimes tickled her so much that she was flushed with heat and felt a thick sheen of wetness under her tail. And it came with a sensation of emptiness, of hunger which was not really hunger at all. There was a craving for something that she had no real idea of what she was looking out for and therefore had no idea how to satisfy the feeling. But it was there, getting her pulse to quicken. The muscles of her pussy worked too. She felt herself flexing those muscles, not quite knowing what she did or why that heightened the tickling sensation, distracting her further. 

That alone was embarrassing, especially now that she was talking to her father, trying to tell him a plausible story as to why she had undergone such a positive transformation. Without telling him about the fact that she now had a Master who taught her secret things that had been forbidden for generations. Not that she thought anything was wrong with having a Master. Everyone had instructors and people that helped them make decisions, even Kings. But she wanted to keep it secret that she already had a Master of her own. A shiver ran through her body and she tried to keep a level head as another wave of heat rushed through her body. She knew that she had to stop that strange feeling under her tail. Someone was bound to notice that. But she couldn’t help it. The more she tried, the more distracting it became, so she concentrated harder on what her father was saying to not lose track. The situation even got a little worse when her mother asked why she was emitting such a strange, unusual scent. 

Aurora was so focused on the conversation with her parents and so desperate about keeping that wicked tickling sensation out of her mind that she was not aware of her uncle Budroc. He stood there in the shadows, watching his niece, who was so young and innocent. Did she even have the faintest knowledge about the fact that a pink bow around the tail declared her to be a “mare in heat”? Did she know it was basically an invitation for any stallion to come and mount a mare that was wearing a Tailbow such as this? Usually that sort of decoration was being worn by widows and female unicorns without a partner. Those that were so desperate for a stud to help them out of their deep heat, that it basically declared “Please, fuck me, no matter what I do right now, just do it quick!” It was no decoration for a female of her status. And yet… it suited her. Especially now that she had become so stunningly beautiful. Oh what he would give to mount her, seed her and breed her like she was. Maybe he should ask his brother to marry her? After all, royalty was best kept pure. 

Feeling confident about his idea, his status as a bachelor and his interpretation of the bow and scent the Princess was emitting, he stepped closer as she was on the way out. “Princess”, he murmured as she was leaving the throne room. “A word please.”

Maybe he should indeed have talked to her, he later reflected, rather than immediately try to nuzzle and breed her like the bow demanded. Maybe that would have spared him the two hoof-shaped sore spots on his chest that he was now carrying around. He could not quite explain why she had rejected him so rudely. After all, she had basically begged him to fuck her with that bow and her scent. Maybe she needed a little more time. Yes he thought, that must be it. Just a day or two more and then she will not be able to refuse me. Balls throbbing with need, he watched her gallop out of the palace, pink bow flying behind her like a flag in the wind. Until she was ready, he would bide his time, then breed her and ask for her hoof in marriage. Once he had deflowered her, there was no way that her father could refuse the partnership. Securing him a beautiful young mare to ravage and cementing his claims to the throne once his brother was dead.

Scent still clinging to his nostrils and his brain full of images where he wildly fucked his niece and pumped her full of his offspring, he clopped off to find a whore he could blow off some steam with. He would try again. Tomorrow. 

Day 68

Training was increasingly getting difficult for Aurora. By now, Master Xemreis was using the bit on a regular basis on her. Since he had removed the teeth it did indeed feel a lot better to wear it. She still was not quite sure if she liked it though. The pressure on her tongue slurred her speech, so Master Xemreis had commanded her to only make horse noises. That was easier to get out, even if she had of course difficulties getting along what she wanted. But she trusted that over time she would learn how to communicate in horse noises as well. After all, she had mastered the other parts of riding too and horses all over the world managed to communicate with their Masters or Riding. It was just a measure of time and then she would manage it too.

It also felt a little bit strange to feel her Master’s weight on her body, pushing the saddle down as he rode along on her back, working his body into her movement. Every now and then she felt his tail sneak under hers when she had done something particularly good. And he would stroke her there as well as with his hand on her neck. Sometimes a sugar cube would follow. Happiness radiated through her body. That and the strange hunger that she had felt since the tooth removal. That needy craving for something that she had no idea what it was. But she wanted it. Oh she wanted it so badly that every single cell in her body was screaming for it while she galloped and trotted in circles around the paddock, her Master leading her with her bridle reins and sometimes only his words. 

But the heat intensified, distracting her over and over from the training. Small droplets of fluid started to collect on the back of her legs, seeping down into the fur. Wetness pooled between her labia, squelching every time she flexed those muscles, pressing outward and unconsciously winking. She also had noticed that she needed to urinate more and every time she did, she felt the fluid tickling wickedly through her flexing labia. 

“What is it Pet?” Xemreis eventually asked as he had dismounted and taken out the bit so his pet could speak. “You seem distracted. Are you not interested in working today?”

“I am”, Aurora answered, shrinking a little under the hawkish glare of her master. She felt uneasy that she had done something wrong. But the hunger was too great to ignore and she simply had to tell him. If only she could figure out words that addressed the problem properly. A lady like her should not talk to a male about these things but then again… They already had so many secrets together and he still looked out for her, protecting her. She could trust him, even with this. “I have an odd tickling sensation under my tail. It spreads into my body, making me feel strange. Hungry, but food cannot satisfy this hunger. I feel as if I am searching for something, but I don’t know what.” she confessed, feeling herself blush furiously. To say it out loud was even more embarrassing than just to think it. “A-and I don’t know what is the matter with this, or how to get rid of it.” Feeling ashamed of having to confess something so deeply connected to her female needs, she cast her eyes down. The faint shimmer of pink was still plainly visible, deepening a little in the brief silence that followed.

Xemreis expertly hid his smile, having waited all along for this to happen. “Well Snow, what you are experiencing there is a tickle that every grown mare has eventually. You are yearning for a stud to come and mount you.”

“Really?” Aurora pondered this for a moment. She had no real idea what exactly a stallion did have to do with anything in that area or how a stallion mounting her could fix that strange tickling and the craving she felt. But she had no doubt in her Master’s words. “But what do I do now? I don’t have a stallion?” A bit softer she added “And I wouldn’t even know where to find one.” A faint feeling of uneasiness started to spread through her body. It was the echo of her ovaries that had perked up at the words “Stallion” and “mounting” and were now in a full scale revolt against the ongoing state of virginity. Like ferocious little generals they started working, detaching their eggs and sending them on their way to be seeded, to be awash with cum and fulfill their purpose in life. 

“Follow me.” Xemreis gently tugged on the rains and lead his precious unicorn to a wall that had several rings on it. There he tied her down by slipping a halter over the rains she was already wearing and fastening them under her chin. “I can make that feeling go away if you like. All we need to do is let a stallion mount you. Luckily there is currently a foreign dignitary visiting your mother and father and he has left his stallion here to recover from the long voyage. We could use him to help you out.”

“That sounds good.” Already feeling more cheerful, Aurora watched as Master Xemreis fetched a series of leather straps from a free box close by and draped them over a footstool to get ready and put them on her. She wanted to ask what they were for, but she contained herself. Her Master would know what they were for and that was enough.

Xemreis shuddered with glee as he felt himself grow so close to finishing his masterpiece. He was getting her bred by a stallion, an animal. A princess of her status needed to be pure. Any form of sex was going to get her in trouble, made her unworthy to be wed and therefore denied her any claims to the throne. Being bred to an animal basically catapulted her royal status out of the nearest window, made her less then a commoner on the streets. A unicorn worth it’s pride would rather be dead than breed with a horse. It was seen as the ultimate shame: giving yourself over to the lowly beast of burden, the slave of mankind, to seed you, spoil your insides. The only thing that was worse than that was getting one’s horn removed. That would erase her from existence in the eyes of any Unicorn and degrade her to one of the lowly Man-Slaves too. 

Xemreis hummed softly while he placed leather loops around her legs and tied them around her neck. Sure, the spreader that he had already applied was theoretically enough to prevent her from kicking. But she would look even more beautiful with all that leather strapping her down, tying her to his command. Hiding his grin expertly, Xemreis tied a Back and Hip strap around her, placed Breeching around her hind legs and connected them to a Rein up Strap around her waist. Gently he reached for her golden tail and started wrapping silk around the strands so the hair would not be a nuisance. Then he tied her tail to the Hip Strap and out of the way. He stepped back to admire his work: Snow looked like a properly tied down Draft-Horse-Broodmare. The pink lips of her pussy were swollen with need and dripping fluids with every single one of her unconscious winks. Every time she did that, her large clit popped forward, out of the protective hood and waving the black and golden stud that was marked with an X. She was almost perfect. Almost.

Fetching another piece of string, Xemreis used the rings on each of her pussylips and the Hip strap to spread her wide open like a present. Her lips were flushed with need and bright pink from all the blood that was pumping through them, begging any stallion to come and fuck her. The aroma that wafted up from those hot, soaked lips was enough to get Xemreis to reel back and forth a little, his head light with need himself. But he had to contain himself. He needed to show nerves, needed to make sure that she was properly bred.

Here comes the former lowly slave, ready to spoil a princess, Xemreis thought as he let his scaly hand run over the thick pink clit that rested between her wide spread lips. Wet heat squelched over his hand and he groaned as his dick erupted out of the slit between his legs, bouncing up and down a few times. Then it stood. Hard and erect, with the thick scaly surface proudly lancing outward, ready to scratch all the right spots for a female in heat, ready to ensure breeding success as much as possible. But his dick had to wait. No matter how arousing it was to see that Slave of his tied up, with her lips spread open like an exotic flower, ready to be penetrated and pounded, basically begging for a dick to breed her… damn it! He needed to focus! Squaring his shoulders, he reached forward once more and brushed lightly over the spread out petals. The pink surfaces were slick with wetness from the deep heat he had caused his pet to go into. Blood pulsed in them, throbbing under the onslaught of a frantically beating heart. The second his fingers made contact with the surface, he heard Snow draw breath sharply. A deep, throaty moan escaped her before she could suppress it and her netherlips twitched powerfully. The large marble shot outward, winking to him, beckoning him forward. The black and gold stud that he had pierced her with rode the clit like a buoy in heavy storm, declaring this his territory, his pet. Thick strands of lube clung on to it, giving it a glowing sheen. Every single flex brought it forward, grinding it across the clitoral hood like a caress. It was a vicious circle of arousal and self-induced stimulation. And it was beautiful. 

“That’s it”, Snow whispered. “There. That feeling.” Aurora broke off as another throaty moan escaped her lips and she closed her eyes in pleasure. Never before in her life had she ever felt something similar and she was overwhelmed with the sudden, strangely addictive feeling that radiated through her body in thick waves. She needed more, more, was drunk with the feeling and still needed more. She wanted to gorge herself with it, feel it radiate through her body and take her to any outcome it wanted. She didn’t care to where this would take her, as long as she could feel more of that tickling sensation. Feel it radiate through her body into an area that was buried in her lower abdomen. Muscles twitched, greedily begging for something to happen, demanding for something to fill the void that was inside her. 

Groaning in annoyance over her chatter, Xemreis quickly shut her up by reapplying the bite into her mouth. He didn’t want her to be a Unicorn at this moment. Just his simple, needy broodmare. Then he returned to her rear, hand sliding over her wide spread pussylips. His scaled fingers quickly found the large ping pong ball sized cherry that sat between her lips and he started caressing it, drawing a series of swift, needy moans from his subject. She shuddered under his motions and started grinding herself against his hand, begging for more attention. And he gave it to her. 

His thin, forked tongue slid out of his mouth, wrapping itself around her pearl and slurped along the sensitive sides. Snow moaned under his delicate touch, a shiver running through her body. Greedily she tossed herself backward against his slurping tongue, moaning without a shred of embarrassment. It seemed as if she had simply no control about her body anymore. Wetness squelched forward, running in a thick stream between her spread lips and he slurped it up, using the thick, sticky substance to coat her own pearl with it. It was perfect. The way she was now, she was more than ready to breed. Given to how wet and shivery she was, she would probably readily toss everything she owned at him, just to continue with his treatment. And that was precisely what he wanted. He wanted her to forsake everything she owned and everything she was. Become his own broodmare, his pet. All he needed to do was get that Andalusian stallion outside to breed her. If she was of sound mind, she would never do it of course. So he had to make absolutely sure that there was no way she could ever refuse a throbbing cock.

Grinning wickedly, the Kobold shoved his thin, forked tongue into her pussy, causing the Unicorn to toss her head back and moan in ever growing need. Her muscles clenched around the sudden intruder, trying to grab a hold on him and draw him deeper. But the lizard like tongue was too thin to grab a hold on him, so the large vaginal muscles failed to clench down on him properly. With ease he sneaked past the hymen, caressing her innermost folds and lancing even deeper. Shoving his face against her petal like lips, he crammed his tongue even deeper, tickling the very outskirts of her cervix with the barest tip of his tongue. Snow shuddered and twitched, her insides burning in need. Another thick wave of wetness squelched out, bathing Xemreis’s tongue and mouth in an onslaught of need. He could feel her pressing herself against him, heard the leather of the straps tightening as the needy unicorn tried her best to cram that intruding tongue even deeper into her. By now, her entire body was trembling. She was babbling incoherently, her speech slurred by the bite she was wearing and the leather creaking from the lustful, uncontrollable twitches as the lusty unicorn pet tossed back and forth in the restraints. He felt her mounting closer and closer to the climax, felt her muscles twitch faster and the juices flow even more. All she needed was a few good thrusts and then she would hit the first climax in her young life. 

Grinning wickedly, Xemreis retreated his tongue, causing Aurora to moan and howl pitifully as the stimulation stopped. Feeling the need to break his pet in by himself, Xemreis grabbed his thick, scaly cock and placed in front of her widely spread petals. Heat radiated against his triangular tip, even before he touched her. She was so wet and ready that he needed to be careful not to have her come instantly and spoil the fun. 

Snow felt mind-blowing. Her insides were tight as a vice and soaked with need. Her muscles clamped down on the tip of his dick instantly, afraid to let go of that precious dick that was getting ready to penetrate her, seed and breed her. Xemreis moaned throatily as he entered her, feeling her soft muscles grind along the hard ridges of his scaly dick. The tip caught on the hymen for a moment and Xemreis halted, relishing that fragile moment where she was still a virgin. Then he jerked forward, piercing the hymen in one powerful thrust. Snow tossed her head back and screamed in pain and surprise, then moaned as the thick, draconic cock spread her open for the first time in her life. Her muscles clamped down, desperately trying to keep him in and urging him to go deeper. And he did, feeling the heat seep down through his cock. His balls twitched, begging him to be the one that would pump her full of cum. Xemreis shut his eyes and plunged forward, burying himself into the princess of the country that had so ruthlessly enslaved him and all his forefathers. Power washed over him like a heated wave as he deflowered and spoiled their priceless princess with his dick.

Another barrier appeared shortly after, denying his dick further entrance. Growling a little under his breath, he rocked his hips forward, penetrating the cervix in one smooth thrust. Snow tossed her head back and howled as her womb was intruded for the first time, causing both pain and pleasure. Heat throbbed around his dick as he rested his pelvis against his pet’s rear, dick lodged snugly in her unsullied depths. It felt like heaven. The cervix had lodged itself around his triangular tip, trying its best to keep him there, locked inside the tightest embrace he had ever felt. Snow’s entire cunny begged him to stay and breed her properly, get rid of that nasty longing feeling and replace the feeling of emptiness with the radiating heat of his virile cum. But Xemreis had other plans. He retreated, causing the thick ridges of his dick to scrape with an almost painful intensity along Snow’s insides. The unicorn writhed under the unexpected intensity of the motion, tossing her head back and forth and shivering in need. Her confused body was overwhelmed by the onslaught of feelings and she moaned, not sure if it was in pain or pleasure or both. 

When the crown of Xemreis’ vast dick finally popped free of her needy cunt, Snow whimpered pitifully, babbling incoherent, slurred words and no doubt begging him to get back in there and repeat what he had just done. A swift smack on the bottom caused her to shut up at least a little. “I need to fetch something, wait here.” Now it was time to put the cherry on top of his plan. It was not enough to just deflower the princess. He wanted to degrade her, breed her like a common broodmare to a simple stallion. The most horrible thing that a unicorn could ever do: submit itself to a lowly beast of burden. And he would do it, would breed her and do whatever it took to make sure it was going to take.

Mercilessly turning his back on the pitifully pleading unicorn, Xemreis strode into the neighboring stable where the stallion was kept. It was a beautiful creature. Snow white, just like his pet, with a lush mane and tail. He sported a slender build, with well proportioned limbs. The shoulders and legs were artfully muscled, giving him the appearance of a horse that was mostly used for show. A status symbol, well bred and well kept. It was beautiful to the eye of any being, with Unicorns probably forming the sole exception. To them he was just a beast of burden, just a horse, no matter how pretty he looked in the eyes of any other creature. He was and always would be an animal. 

“Brotos”, Xemreis read on the little metal sign that was worked into the leather of the halter. With expert hands he replaced the halter with a bridle, allowing him more control over the already excited animal. No doubt the stallion was smelling the female in heat on his dick and was eager to breed her. Horses were simpler that way. When they smelled a female, they gave a shot at breeding them, no matter where they were or what they had been doing at that moment. “You see a mare in heat, you breed. Am I right?” 

Not expecting an answer, Xemreis lead the excited stallion to the breeding stock. Upon opening the door, Brotos got his first nose full of the female pheromones and went wild. He started tossing his head, trying his best to drag the small creature attached to his bridle forward, getting him closer to the needy, soaked mare that was tied down and in shackles like a present. He reared and tossed his head, whinnying excitedly. Within a mere few heartbeats, his dick was out and standing ready to attention, forming a beautifully upward arch under the taut, slender belly. 

Aurora turned her head as the doors opened and she heard the excited whinny behind her. Suddenly she realized what was going to happen. “Oh no”, she thought, knowing that it was wrong and still unable to refuse her body the unspoken request. Despite her mind begging her body not to do this, her needy cunny was in control. It sent a powerful spasm through her body, squirting out more lube to ease the passage. Her inner muscles twitched and she flexed, winking her pierced clit forward and inviting the stallion to mount her. “No”, she whispered, forgetting the fact that she was supposed to only make horse noises when she wore the bid. “Anything but that. No...” 

Her plea went unheard, both by her needy body and the pair of figures that approached her. The stallion was enthusiastic to do his duty and he all but danced on the reins with his need to breed the perfectly displayed female in front of him. In his eagerness Brotos whinnied, and tossed his head to go forward, wildly protesting against the Kobold that was expertly reining him in, controlling him with the bid. His dick swung back and forth, allowing Aurora to spot the massive apparition that was her immediate future. 

And once more, her mind begged her body to not do it, but her hormones were in control. Her womb twitched in excitement, sending the spasm down her needy cunny. A long squirt of urine erupted out of her widely spread petals and splattered on the floor. 

The stallion whinnied, prancing and hopping in anticipation of this unexpected and welcome treat. When he finally managed to get close enough to the female, he sniffed her rear, scooping up traces of urine and vaginal fluids with his muzzle. Another high-pitched whinny escaped his throat and he snorted as the female jerked her hind legs a little. The restraints snapped taut, preventing her from kicking and keeping her resistance against him to a bare minimum. Already familiar with a female that was getting bred despite initial resistance, the stallion grunted, proceeding with his examination of her rear. He sniffed her passionately, tasting her fluids and burying his nose in the widely spread petals, even dragging his tongue briefly through her folds. 

Then he reared, depositing his weight on the slightly smaller unicorn. His dick bumped into her rump, poking her urgently while the stallion wrapped his legs around her midriff. The leather restraints creaked and grunted under his weight as the stallion shimmied forward, excitedly biting Snow’s crest to make sure his surprise treat would not go anywhere. Grunting eagerly he started poking her rear, dick sliding over her lush white fur and spurting droplets of precum on it. Her jerked back and forth, needily searching for her entrance. A scaly hand wrapped itself around his tip, guiding him safely to his target. Then he thrust forward with a greedy grunt, burying himself deeper into the female. Triumph rushed through him in a thick wave, causing his balls to tingle. It was the simple, raw joy of a male animal that had managed to mount and penetrate a willing female. The ancient joy that came with a successful chance to pass on one’s genes. It was wild and untamed. Within seconds the stallion was lodged deep enough to bump against her cervix, just like the Kobold had done earlier. Another thrust brought him deeper, mercilessly barging through the last barrier and burying himself deeply into the female’s womb. He grunted, jaws locking themselves around her crest in a greedy, eager lovebite as he started to thrust, fast and hard, grunting deeply and eager to get his fill. 

Aurora whinnied in shock as the enormous horse deposited part of his weight on her croup. She could see the broad dick lancing toward her, even if she had no name for it. It looked different than that of her master and much less impressive. The hot rod scraped along the backside of her legs, squirting fluids in brief little spurts. She could see the flat gray tip that was poking her, searching her entrance. Whatever the stallion was doing was not good, she knew it. She knew that it was an animal and that she ought to stop right now. But she couldn’t. It was as if her Master had simply loosened the reins on something that had been in her all a long. Some beast that had slumbered all those years and now had finally woken. It had taken control over her body, was craving for that fat rod to bury itself inside her. She knew it was wrong, but she longed for it nevertheless. Heat burned in her cheeks as she watched the rod vanish back under her tail, watched her Master step in and assist. Suddenly the pressure was back again. This time less rough, less painful, but all the more heated. The animal thrust forward, filling her out and calming the beast inside the poor unicorn. She moaned in pleasure as she was spread for the second time that day, feeling lust rush through her body. Shame blossomed as well, screaming at her that what she did was wrong. That she did something bad with a lowly, filthy animal and that she had to stop, escape, run away. But the beast in her was too strong. It craved the cock, flexed around it and brought that wicked little buzzer right against the smooth surface of the dong. When the stallion thrust forward to bury himself balls deep inside her, she felt the pearl scrape along the surface of the dick, gliding along it like a sleigh. 

Pleasure erupted inside Aurora and she moaned, her eyes rolling up from the overwhelming sensation. Heat pooled in her cheeks, radiating out of the snow white fur with a sheen of pink around her nose. When the stallion pulled back, she felt the beast inside her clamp down and madly grabbing a hold of the thick cock that was penetrating her, begging him not to leave it like Xemreis had done. Then the stallion thrust forward again, through her clenched muscles and spreading them wide open again. Aurora grunted and moaned, feeling lust battle with shame over what she did. She let herself be used by a lowly animal, a filthy horse and enjoyed it! Oh what had she done? She had tossed it all away, had allowed herself to be used, allowed that unclean animal to intrude on her. She knew she should be horrified and she was. But still she did not have the strength not to refuse the beast. Every time it thrust forward again, she felt that hefty wave of pleasure, felt him penetrate her so deeply that she could not believe it possible. She felt that burning hunger die down and flare up even more at the same time, begging the stallion to give her more. The instinct to breed and pass on her genes battled madly with the sound logic of her brain that told her it was wrong. Neither force won. Every single thrust had her begging and hoping for the stallion to repeat the motion and every single time she wanted to shout and scare him off for daring to do this to her. She knew she had failed everyone, especially her parents. Gods, if her parents could see her now, they would be mortified. See their daughter be violated by a filthy beast and enjoying it. Shame washed over her, almost drowning her. Automatically she clamped down her vaginal muscles, trying to force the beast out of her without knowing that she did exactly the wrong thing. 

The stallion, sensing the powerful clamp of her muscles, barged forward, penetrating her innermost core. His dick rammed through her cervix flaring up immediately and locking itself in place. Aurora opened her eyes wide as pleasure exploded in her womb and burst out in a massive wave that drowned her senses. Every nerve in her body was singing, clamping down on the massive dick. Her vaginal muscles milked the dick for everything it was worth, not caring for the utter shame that was felt in a different part of the body. Her reproductive organs simply did what they had been made for and milked the fat cock for all the seed it would give. Vaginal walls clamped down rhythmically, begging the dick to give freely and generously, while sending spasms of pleasure through the mortified Unicorn. 

Then she felt it. The thick lance inside her pulsed, the rod fattening even more as the urethra bulged, depositing a massive spurt of cum past her cervical defense into her womb. Thick, goopy seed splattered against the walls of her uterus, pooling below it and causing it to bulge out within seconds. After the initial ejaculation came another and another. Aurora lost count as she envisioned her parents walking in on her right now, seeing their pure highborn daughter being locked in a pleasurable embrace with a beast of burden. She knew her mother would faint and her father never speak a word to her ever again. Whimpering softly with embarrassment and horror, she felt another pulse of pleasure radiate through her body and she moaned, still aroused from the continuous onslaught of cum that the stallion dumped into her. 

She was so caught up in the thoughts of what her parents would think of her right now, that she barely felt the rod loose size inside her. Only when it retreated past her cervix did she feel it and a heartbeat later it popped free of her vaginal walls with a wet squelching sound. The stallion dismounted as well. Immediately she tensed up, clenching muscles she had never known existed. It was her instinctual attempt to unmake what had happened and rid herself of the repulsive, hot fluid that simmered inside her. A thick stream of cum burst out of her cervix and through her vaginal walls. It spurted out of her widely spread lips in a beautiful stark white arc and splattered to the ground in a thick, goopy puddle, forming bubbles that slowly rose and popped at a leisurely pace. Before she knew what was happening, something thick and hard plunged inside her again, partially penetrating her and making it impossible to squirt out more of that repulsive fluid inside her. She saw her Master fiddle with leather straps and whimpered softly, not sure what was happening. 

“Shhh”, Xemreis muttered as he fastened the vaginal plug with the leather straps of the harness. “It is all going to be all right. That feeling you had is going to be gone soon, you will see.” Instantly he felt his pet calm down as he spoke and stroked her rear, gently cleaning her after making sure that the strap was keeping the plug properly fastened. “You will wear this for a day or two, making sure that it is going to take.” 

Aurora panted heftily, legs trembling from the overwhelming sensation. Her head was held up mostly by the reins and halter as her body was recovering from the mind-blowing orgasm and the embarrassing thoughts. Had she not been tied down, she would probably have tried to bury her head in a heap of straw and vowed to never come back out ever again. But her Master surely wouldn’t allow it. 

Master Xemreis. The person who was solely responsible for all the pleasure that she had felt over the last few months, all the good experiences she had and all those overwhelming feelings that had just washed through her body. Her Master, who had taught her so much, who had risked so much to help her learn the Art of Riding. Her best and only friend in the world. Before she had met him so long ago, she had been wasting her life, now she finally was living it. Even after she had done such a vile act with a horse, he still was looking after her, gently washing her legs and calming her with his voice, despite the fact that he himself was still aroused. Suddenly she remembered what he had told her some weeks ago: “A steed must take care of the rider.” He was her rider and he deserved her thanks. For solving the problem with the tickling sensation and for still being with her, despite everything she had done. He was still here, taking care of her when she had tossed everything away. Her status, her heritage, her dignity. It all was gone now. Still he was here. Her only friend. Her Master. 

That thought in mind, she bent round and stretched her neck. In a flash she caught his bouncing cock between her lips, getting ready to thank him properly. Her tongue ran over the thick dragon cock as she sucked it, eagerly licking her own dried fluids from the rigid surface. Her tongue swirled around him and her eyes lit up when she saw Xemreis close his eyes in pleasure and rock forward, burying himself deeper into her mouth. His hands wandered to her halter and Bridle and he thrust forward, facefucking her to his own desire. Hips pistoning back and forth he rode her tongue and mouth and she greedily slurped his dick, relishing in the feeling that she gave him something of the pleasure back. 

When she felt him tense up again, she greedily opened her mouth, savoring the tasty smell of his cum as he blew it into her wide open maw. After the first shot, she took him into her mouth again, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked, draining his dick of every last bit of his cum. Then she cleaned him and licked him until the thick cock vanished completely back into the slit. Gently she pecked a kiss on her Master’s crotch, still feeling overwhelmed with the pleasure she had experienced. The heat inside her belly was simmering gently, ensuring that she would take from the sheer amount of time the cum was locked inside her. 

Day 69

Aurora spent the night in the stable, trying her best to hide away from her parents. She was mortified about what she had done, sure that everyone could read what had happened from the tip of her nose. She felt like carrying a sign that declared loudly to everyone what a naughty girl she had been and that she had loved it so much she had not really struggled against it. So much that even now she was thinking about it and felt her lips clamp down powerfully on the plug that rested inside her. Feeling aroused and ashamed of it at the same time, she was not ready to face her parents. Already aware that she had willfully tossed her life as a princess away in such a heated moment, she pondered the entire night what she could do to get out of the situation. She knew that her parents had no chance but to state an example on her if they ever found out what she had done. She knew that they would have to kick her out of the family at the very least and do even worse. There was no way around it. Her mind tossed out wild suggestions varying between horrific visions of what may lie in wait for her when her parents found out and a wild and reckless hope that she could somehow explain it to them. That they would understand and give her another chance. But she knew that it was just a dream. Nothing more than a bubble of hope that would bust at the merest touch of reality. 

And yet… It had felt so good. Master Xemreis’s tongue under her tail had felt wicked, despite the fact that it was forbidden. When she imagined the way it had slurped over that devilish little pearl under her tail, she felt wetness spread in her folds, coating the outsides of the plug. The next second she found herself awash wish shame over having these wrong feelings. The very fact that she imagined to have that fat rod buried inside her one more time was outrageous by itself. But the fact that she felt that pearl tingle and felt her insides crave the presence again at the same time, made it a thousand times worse. She was a unicorn, she should not feel this way. And yet she did! Deeply, thoroughly buried within her lower abdomen sat a beast that had been awakened and it was greedily demanding more. More of those thick cocks that penetrated her so deeply, filled and stretched her so thoroughly. Causing her muscles to clamp down on the painfully short plug that was not just keeping her lips spread around it, but that was also preventing another dick from filling out that horrible void inside her. But she knew she mustn’t. She had to stay pure, no matter the fact that she no longer was. She had to do her best to stay as pure as possible, had to rid herself of those evil thoughts! 

Furiously she would stomp her golden hooves and then groan when the thick goopy stuffing in her womb sloshed from the sudden movement, making her all too aware that maybe it was a little too late for purity. Was she already lost? If so, what could she do? She could not get rid of the plug and squeeze out that wicked, creamy substance that seemed to swing heavily inside her. She had no means of getting pure or ever even remotely coming close to that. 

Then again she wondered if she actually needed to be that pure. After all, being back in the life she had been before only meant that she would never have felt so good. Even though she still felt pain of that first stretching, she also felt so good. As if she had finally woken. And that was good. She never would have felt so full and stretched, so utterly complete like she had done when both Master Xemreis and the stallion had put their rods inside her. For the first time in her life she had actually felt whole. As if there had been a part of her body missing all her life and she had never really known why she felt absence. Maybe not even realizing what the root of that slight sadness was. Only during the mating had she been complete. And completeness, wholeness was a good thing. Even if it made lust pulse through her body with every single one of her frantic heartbeats, was it? 

*

When Xemreis found her in the morning, she was bleary-eyed and desperate. “Master Xemreis”, she shouted, wildly running toward him and bowing so deep in front of him that her nose grazed the ground. “Please you must help me, I don’t know what to do!” 

Looking down at the desperate Unicorn in front of him, Xemreis suppressed a grin of triumph. Now I shall perform my finest trick he thought, making a unicorn vanish. “Snow”, he mumbled, seemingly untouched by his pet’s desperate plea. “Get a grip on yourself. There is a solution for everything.”

“Really?” Aurora lifted her head and stared at Xemreis. “Will you help me?” He knew a way out of this. He really did! At the same moment she realized that he also had become much more than just her Master. He was her owner and she belonged to him with every fiber of her being. She had to treat him accordingly. With her head lowered so much that her horn dug a small crater into the ground, eyes downcast and her voice barely more than a whisper she asked: “Please, Master Xemreis. I beg of you to help me. I have lost everything. My Kingdom, my Heritage, all that was ever given onto me. Probably I shall lose my life soon as well. I am not worthy of you helping me, but please. Please help me if you know a way out of this. I will do everything I can to repay you.” Heat rushed through her cheeks as those words left her mouth and she felt her pulse quicken. It felt good to hand herself over to someone who clearly knew more than she did. Who only had her best interest at heart. 

Xemreis allowed himself a wicked grin. The now spoiled and sullied princess of the unicorns that had enslaved him and his family was groveling in front of him, begging him to help her. He would help her of course. Just not necessarily the way she imagined. His voice was soft as he spoke to the still cowering unicorn: “Very well, pet. I will guide you out of your misery. But the only way to do that is to come with me. I can hide you, but only as a normal horse. You can pretend to be nothing but a simple horse, forever in my possession.”

A shudder of relief ran through the young unicorn. The solution was that simple? She was already willing to go with her Master to the end of the world. To learn that this was also his solution to the problem made her knees weak. “Yes”, she whispered, shivering as the cold grip of fear started to loosen its choking hold around her body. “Yes, I would love to do so. But I would have done that even without this. Are you sure this is enough?” Aurora dared to lift her head so she could glance up at her Master. “You will still risk so much.”

“Nonsense”, Xemreis answered, waving his hand dismissively. “It is perfect. We have already filled out those Horse Claim Papers and I have received them. You can come with me. But you will have to forsake everything. No one must ever know who you are. No one must ever suspect that you are more than a beast of burden. You who has given yourself so freely to them, must become an animal yourself. Which means that you are never again allowed to speak to anyone but me. And I will have to brand you to mark you as mine.”

Aurora’s eyes widened as she heard the proposal. She looked up to her horn and gulped. Master Xemreis was right, she knew that he was. It was the only option. “Yes. Please Master, turn me into an animal.” 

*

The horn proved to be much simpler to remove than Xemreis had ever anticipated. A good saw, his pet’s head on a sturdy surface and off it went. Of course his newfound horse cried desperate tears as he removed the golden connection to her past, but she knew it was the only option. When it was done, he smiled and carefully put it aside. The horn was valuable and there were possibilities of making something out of it later. Then again, it was also a priceless memory that needed to be properly kept alive. Pictures of a glass dildo or a plug with the golden horn in its center flickered briefly through Xemreis’s mind as he filed off the leftovers until there was but the faintest trace of it left on his broodmare’s head.

When her Master had approached with the saw, Snow had cried like a lost puppy. She knew that he was severing her past with every single one of the saw’s rasping motions, but it was hard. Cleanly breaking off from her family just like that, not seeing her parents or her Nana felt horrible. Then again, if they ever knew what she had done… Shame washed over her again and pooled around her in whirling tides, causing her to close her eyes. She was embarrassed, but also could not help but feel good about it. She was freeing herself from her past and from her oppressive life. Now she was finally ready to follow her master in his quest. Her pussy throbbed with arousal and a faint sheen of wetness seeped out around the vaginal plug, darkening the leather strips that held it firmly in place. She could never go back. The only way left was forward. And forward was with Master Xemreis. Her only friend, her owner… maybe even her King.

Warmth spread through her chest. Master Xemreis. He had been there, had taught her so much and now even went through the trouble of helping her to escape. He was loyal by her side and looked out for her selflessly, putting himself in danger, just for her. Truly, he was her friend, her loyal protector. She knew that he would always be there and now with those Claim Papers, it was sealed. She would belong to him, would be kept safe by him. And she knew that he would always look out for her. Gratitude enveloped her with its soft blanket, stemming the panic and calming herself. She barely deserved his protection and knew she would always hold his generosity at the highest regards. 

Still lying on the ground and slightly shocked after her horn had been removed, she waited for the branding iron. The smell of the burning coal and the heated metal made her nostrils flare. Somewhere in her chest and belly she felt it: A faint trace anticipation, that seemed to blossom like a flower. For the first time in her life she felt as if she truly belonged to someone. And she would. As soon as her master had branded her, she would truly become his. It was the last spot of marking a horse, the last part that marked it as property. 

Property, she thought, feeling a faint tingling of arousal that started vibrating through her abdomen when she thought about that word. There it sat, purring like a cat and slowly radiated joy through her body. After the branding, she would be his actual property. He would be able to do anything to her, if he wanted. Maybe he would make sure that she was happy and would receive another stud from time to time? Or maybe he would use her again to plow his own rod into her? The arousal in her tummy started to radiate upward, causing her heart to tingle softly and beat faster. Warmth spread through her and she realized that she liked the thought more than she ever thought possible. I am Master Xemreis’s property, she thought and feeling good about it. So far he had not disappointed her and she was sure that he never would. He would make sure that she was well cared for. 

The buzzing sound of metal tools scraping over the stone furnace caught her attention and her ears flicked round. Her eyes darted in the direction the sound was coming of and she spotted her Master lifting the white hot iron out of the coals. The red sheen of the fire gave his scales a red golden sheen, making his presence radiate power. Anxiously she followed the branding iron as it wandered down to her snow white rump. There was already a part where her Master had cropped the fur to make sure that the branding would be accurate. Heat radiated off the iron when it was less then a horn’s length away from her skin. She felt it coming closer and closer, the temperature prickling over her skin. A few strands of her fluffy fur that surrounded the closely cropped square patch curled inward from the sheer force. 

Then Xemreis pressed the iron down. The white hot steel hissed like an angry snake as it hit soft fur and tender skin below, causing a sharp smell that wafted up. Snow tossed her head back and screamed, not able to keep the emotion bottled up inside her. Heat radiated through her body, seemed to bite through the muscles below and downward. Deeper it sank, lancing toward her inflated womb where it met the sultry warmth of the simmering seed inside her. Muscles clamped reflexively and a few drops of cum squeezed past the tight vaginal plug. They seeped down through the widely spread lips and pooled at her thick clit where they got caught on the X-stud. 

Snow did her best not to flinch, no matter how fierce the iron bit into her skin. Her ears twitched as she listened to her master counting slowly down from five to zero before he lifted the iron back up. Left on her skin was a black and red mark, displaying an X, topped by a crown. The heat still tingled through her body as if the mark itself was on fire and Snow moaned both in pain and happiness. Now she finally was his. She watched as Xemreis swiftly stepped around her and pressed the still hot iron down on her other rump, causing a nice symmetry. The heat enveloped her body into a fiery hug, but Snow twitched only a little when the branding iron kissed her skin for the second time. The pain was there, but it was far outmatched from the joy of now being recognizable as Master Xemreis’s property from both sides. 

When the painful procedure was done, she was still shivering from the onslaught of feelings that rushed through her. The new markings on her formerly flawless skin tingled and radiated heat as if trying to uphold the memory of it as long as possible. A gentle touch made her flinch before she realized that it was her newfound owner, disinfecting the burn mark and applying cooling balm at the skin around it. Instantly she felt better. Her owner was already taking care of her. She truly had made a wonderful decision by giving her life over to her Master. 

Snow closed her eyes with a sigh of relief as her Master gently started massaging pressure points all along her body. First on her shoulders and neck, then around her ears, nose and muzzle. It felt strange, when his hand roamed up over her forehead, now unhindered by the horn. The patch where it had been was still a little bit sensitive, but she found herself relaxing instantly under his gentle touch. With a sigh she closed her eyes and leaned into the smooth petting motion, glad that she had given everything up to be this Kobold’s pet. 

“That branding is sure looking good”, Xemreis murmured about half an hour later. He was inspecting the marking, marveling at the smoothness of the shape. He had never done this before in his life, but he sure had hit the perfect spots to apply both brandings. Not only were they complete, but also nice and even and would heal into perfect markings on his pet’s fur. “Now you are truly mine, Snow”, he whispered, gently letting his hand roam down the spine of his pet. For the first time in his charade, he allowed himself a huge, wicked grin. 

*

They fled in the shadow of darkness, Xemreis riding his new steed with flying mane and tale. Pieces of ground flew like missiles behind them, tossed up by the golden hooves of his horse. With his steed in good shape, they made it across the border of the neighboring kingdom before dawn. 

Day 630

Budroc, brother of the ruling emperor of a proud and blossoming kingdom and next in line for the throne, strode carefully through the market. He was on a diplomatic mission for his brother, trying his best to keep the relationships with the neighboring kingdom as peaceful as possible. That would have originally been the princess’s job. But since his niece Aurora had been missing, Budroc had to do all the work. Being friendly, forging relationships and peace treaties because his brother was unable to do that anymore. It was not exactly entertaining and he had been bored out of his wits. But the unicorn kept on through the mindbogglingly dull negotiations and the repetitive requests, trying his best not to get insulted by the humans calling him an “Equine.” 

So far he had been successful, but after a particularly long day of dealing with petty humans, he was exhausted and in dire need of some love and compassion. There were no unicorns for him to have a good time with of course and having sex with a human was out of the question. Even if he had been willing to take a chance with them, there was no way that they had even close to the capacity they needed to give him satisfaction. Even for a unicorn he was large and had significantly bigger testicles than the normal stud. There were some perks to being of royal lineage after all. 

The downside was that Budroc was very likely going to spend another night alone if he couldn’t find someone to relieve some pressure with. His balls throbbed powerfully at the thought, making him wince. By Loki, he was so pent-up after two weeks of non-sexual contact, that he was even willing to pay some farmer to letting him have a go at their mare. It was below a unicorn in general and by far below one of his lineage. But times were desperate and the mere thought of fucking anything warm and mare-like had his dick slide out of its sheath and beg for attention. 

Thoughtfully he clopped through the red-light district, wishing that there was someone to relieve his pressure. He ignored the human hookers and trudged onward to what seemed to be some kind of farmer’s market. Cows and beasts of burden were traded and sold, some of them bred. There was one stall that caught Budroc’s attention with a large sign declaring this booth to be a place where any customer could have their stallion bred to relax after a long day of work or maybe even in-between. Judging from the signs, the proprietor was convinced that regular sexual release would prevent fights among the stallions and therefore keep them from bolting while pulling a carriage. 

Well it surely must be better than just transforming them into geldings, Budroc thought and trotted closer. What he saw sent a jolt through his spine and he felt his heart quickening: The mare in question was exactly like his niece Aurora had been before she had vanished. 

No, he thought as his eyes continued to wander over the snow white mare with the shiny golden mane and tail. She looks a little like my niece. But only on first glance. This mare, though bearing a great resemblance to Princess Aurora had branding marks over her rear and of course there was no horn on her forehead. So clearly she couldn’t have been. But apart from that, she looked like a more adult version of his niece, with large tits that swung heavily and heftily between her legs whenever she shifted her weight. Clearly she had given birth to a foal recently and judging from the powerful aphrodisiac scent she was emitting, she was deep in foal heat, ready to get knocked up again if she encountered a fertile stallion. Next to her was a weanling with the same golden mane and stark white fur, but white hooves instead of golden ones. A piebald suckling filly stood insecurely next to its mother, its spider-thin limbs still not quite accustomed to keeping it upright. It was tied down next to its mother, out of reach of the heavily swinging teats. Probably so it would not prevent the mare from taking. 

No matter the differences that the much more adult and beautiful mare was displaying, she reminded him a lot of his niece. Budroc always had had a soft spot for Aurora and that one day when she had worn that bow around her tail, she had really played with his desire. Since then, the fantasy had never really left him. Just now he felt his dick jerk upward as he fantasized about breeding his niece. Too bad that she had gone missing. He and her could have made a beautiful couple, no matter the age difference.

“Whoa there, get out of the way please!” 

Startled, Budroc turned his head to see what was happening. A farmer with a dubious flat cap was nearing, leading a massive draft horse stallion with some sort of leading rope and a set of leather strings around its head. The stallion was energetic and excited, clearly just as much in need as Budroc himself. He pranced with a surprising amount of grace for such a heavily muscled animal, obviously trying his best to drag the two-legged that lead him around toward the mare. Jealousy erupted in Budroc as he thought that this lowly beast should breed the mare that he was just thinking of using. He was going to spill his seed into her, not some stupid barn beast. 

Of course the lowly human started to argue, but was quickly interrupted by a tall Kobold, who placed a claw-tipped hand on the man’s shoulder. “Sir, mind your tongue. You are standing in the presence of the Crown-Prince of the Unicorn Kingdom. Behave yourself. If you like, you can have your stallion breed my mare just a little later.” To Budroc, the Kobold nodded his head. “Your Majesty”, he started, “It is an honor to have you here in front of my business. If you are interested in breeding my mare, I would be honored to let you have her for free if that is your wish.”

Budroc looked at the Kobold in front of him and then over to the mare. He saw her flagging her tail to one side. The upper part was bandaged and wrapped by a large pink bow to assure that no hair would get in the way. Her pussylips were spread wide apart by means of some rings that had been driven through her labia. A thick clit winked at him in regular intervals, reminding him even more of Aurora. The only difference was a stud that ran through the sensitive organ, declaring her to be someone's territory.

She was nothing but a lowly beast of burden, but Budroc felt his nostrils flare from the thick fragrance she was emitting. His eyes followed the hypnotic winking and he felt his dick harden between his legs. Balls throbbing powerfully, he slowly neared the beautiful mare and sniffed her rear even closer up. The mare flexed, causing her thick clit to pop out between her lips and the juices of her lips to squelch softly with the motion. “Kobold, as a Unicorn it is below my dignity to have sexual intercourse with an animal. But I shall honor your offer as a gesture of politeness. In the future however, I advise you not to offer any beasts of burden to my kind.” It was all talk of course. He would have paid that Kobold to fuck her, just to get rid of the pressure in his balls.

The mare stood in front of him like a present. With a bit of fantasy he could almost imagine that it was his niece, that she was there, waiting for him in her deep foal heat. That she was begging him to bury his dick into her and breed her like a proper broodmare. If only she hadn’t gotten missing. She would have been there to sweeten every single one of his days and bear the fruit of his royal seed. Together they could have made such a powerful couple, the young princess and him. 

Feeling his loins throb harder and more urgently, Budroc decided to breed the lowly mare that was in front of him. He knew that it was forbidden and that it was so much below his dignity that it was considered bestiality, but he didn’t care. He reared behind her and dropped some of his weight on her, his mind full of images of his niece in foal heat, begging him to fuck her properly. If she ever came back, he would make sure that she knew how to treat a stallion. He would teach her to suck his dick and be bred like a proper mare, yes. He would make sure that she knew all the tricks and would take him at every opportunity, sometimes in front of the entire court. 

The female eagerly shimmied herself against him as he prodded his large dick against her rear, feeling for the promising glory hole. A hand wrapped itself around his tip for a second, guiding him to where he belonged. Heat radiated against his tip and wetness squelched over the flat surface, beckoning him forward. Budroc groaned as he thrust forward depositing the first third of his rood inside of him. 

The mare felt glorious. Heat pulsated around him in powerful throbs, snugly trying to draw him in even more. Budroc complied, burying himself down to the medial ring in the snugly fitting cunt. Yes, swallow me whole Niece he thought. Don’t pretend you don’t want it too. Give in to my will. Her pussylips rested against the ring of flesh for a moment, kissing the second half of his dick before Budroc rammed himself forward again, barging through the cervix and sliding himself home. Groaning in pleasure, he felt his balls thud lightly against her rear, the fur gently brushing over the sensitive skin of his balls. By Loki, if I ever find Aurora, I am going to teach her to take me like this mare does. His niece would be inexperienced of course. But he would make sure that she gained plenty of practice until she was as compliant and sweet a mare as this one. The female underneath him groaned as she felt his massive tool so deeply inside him and the noise spurned him to repeat the motion. Swift and hard he fucked her, feeling her powerful vaginal muscles clamp around his dick in a needy fashion. She was just a whored-out horse, but she damn well knew how to treat a cock. 

Budroc groaned desperately, feeling himself near faster than he had anticipated. His balls ached and begged him for release and his dick was squeezed powerfully. Grunting heftily, he hammered himself over and over into her tight cunt, feeling something scrape along the surface of his urethra every time he moved inside her. That small X-crowned stud was tingling along the sensitive nerves, providing extra stimulation. Budroc gasped as he felt his balls tighten. His thrusts became harder and faster, the sheer force of it propelling the mare back and forth in her breeding harness. She swayed and was tossed around like a ship in heavy swell, not able to get to a more secure stand because of the leather that was tying her down. 

Dick plowing her insides powerfully, Budroc sought to bury more and more of his tool into that tight cunny. Desperate for release, he jackhammered into her hot depths, slowly adding more and more of his thick cock. Right until he felt his balls thudding constantly against her rear. At the same time he felt the tip of his dick brush against the opposite wall of her womb, assuring him that he was so deeply buried inside her that she would forever be shaped like his dick. Grunting and clamping his front legs desperately around the beast underneath him, he thrust forward once more, slamming his dick so deep into her that her belly bulged a little. His balls hammered into her rear, finally sending him over the edge. Once more he summoned the picture of his niece in front of his eyes, imagining how good her youthful cunt would feel around his dick as she grabbed him so tightly. She would look so innocent from the outside but behave like a whore in the bedroom. She would beg him for his seed, would swell up with his pride and bear his children. Every year she would pop out another, he would make damn sure of that.

When he came, he felt the jet of his own cum squeeze past the tight hug of the womb, quickly creating a small bulge that grew with every single one of his massive blasts. Balls throbbing and working overtime, he felt the cum pool around his dick. The sheer amount so large that it quickly replaced any leftover traces of cum from a previous suitor. Her desperate womb was greedily sucking up every cum he had to offer, tossing out any other seed with reckless joy. A thick squelch of cum blasted past Budroc’s dick and fountained out of her flexing cunt before splatting loudly to the floor. 

The unicorn groaned on top of the helpless mare, enjoying the powerful clamping muscles that milked every last drop of cum out of his balls and cock. When he was finally done, he pulled his flared head out of her with the noise of a cork that was pulled from a bottle. Even before he had dismounted, he heard that the mare was clenching her muscles around his royal seed, savoring it in her as much as possible. 

When he stepped back, he watched the Kobold step closer with a strange device in his hand. It looked like a plug with a strange golden horn in the middle. The spiral shape almost reminded him of a unicorn horn. It wasn’t of course, it could never have been. But before he could figure out what it really was, the Kobold rammed it into the female’s tightly clamping cunny and effectively plugging her up. Warmth tingled from Budroc’s balls to his heart as he saw what happened and knew that the mare would soon be carrying his offspring. What an honor this must be to you, he thought, being bred by a Unicorn. You are welcome, simple beast. Resisting the urge to smile, he turned to the Kobold and nodded his head. “Well, that was not unpleasant.” 

“I am glad that my lowly mare and I could be of service to you. It is an honor that we managed to not dissatisfy you.” 

“You achieved at least that, Kobold.” While his dick retracted, Budroc felt his senses return to himself and with that, a part of his politeness returned as well. “You have an interesting business here.”

The Kobold bowed lightly, a smile on his face. “Again, I am pleased that you like my business. I am indeed happy to provide all those lonely studs out there with service to the needy. Have a good day.” 

Xemreis watched the Crown Prince clop away and smiled mischievously to himself. This was another one of life’s golden opportunities. The Crown Prince had no idea who he had just emptied his balls into. His royal niece, deeply in foal heat and bred by the next in line for the throne. That was a pure-blooded royal offspring that Xemreis could mold as he saw fit. All he had to do was make sure that it took and make plans on how he would redecorate the throne room when he was in power through the royal foal. With a stallion he would have a breeding pair to start domesticating unicorns. The possibilities were lying openly in front of him with a golden road to plaster his way. 

 

Slowly he walked over to his mare and stroked her nose and ears. “That went rather well, don’t you think? You are so good that you managed to fool even your uncle”, he murmured. “I am proud of you. You and I really make it work out here. Do you like where our life has lead us?” 

“Yes”, she whispered, gently rubbing her head against his scaly arm. “You have given me so many beautiful memories and the opportunity to be a mother. I am finally able to follow my true purpose of pleasing you. I cannot thank you enough for that.” 

A commotion behind the mare made Xemreis lift his head. It was the farmer with the stallion that had bought the rights to breed Snow just moments before the Crown Prince arrived. The stallion, now even hornier than before, was getting beyond impatient. A smile stole itself on Xemreis’s face as he petted Snow’s horn-free forehead. “There is another customer waiting to blow off some steam. But with such precious cargo in your womb, we don’t want him to interfere there. Are you happy to take him up the Gentleman’s Passage?” 

Eagerly his pet nodded, tossing her head up and down. Xemreis smiled, fastened the vaginal plug with leather strips and pulled her tail a little farther away from her cunny, displaying her rectum. “All right”, he smiled, “The mare is ready to see you now.”


End file.
